Beautifully Broken
by JennyTheWhiteWolf
Summary: It seems every time Kagome sleeps she changes. Unknown demons appear in the guise of humans. Who are they to her? and what are her dreams trying to tell her? Our favorite demon thieves appear and all sense of peace and normality is lost. Kag/Youko pairing
1. Run or Die?

**JennyTheWhiteWolf: **_I don't quite understand what happened to all of my stories, but I am going to try a fresh new start. I have been wanting to do this actually and it was only something that gave me a forceful push in that direction. Now I don't have to be as angry at my stories and update faster because of that. This story is the revised version of Kagome's Love For a Fox and I hope that you all enjoy it._

* * *

Thump, thump

Thump, thump

Thump, thump

The beat was consuming, filling every space and leaving a deep rooted fear that could not be shaken no matter how much effort they put into it. It was overpowering and the feel of it alone could make anyone tremble. Eventually the two gave up on trying, because that was the least of their problems. No sound could possibly compare to what chased them. No, this something was much worse. An unspeakable evil was playing cat and mouse, and they were a couple of mice in the waiting. They both knew this and so ran as fast as they could to get away. Where they ran to they did not know or care so long as they could escape. As if running faster was all they had to do to escape, to merely put in a little extra effort, then they would run faster than they have ever ran. Convincing themselves that this was true and that they would not die this day, the two put their whole heart and soul into running, not even caring that the bushes and branches of the passing trees scratched them on the way. What did a few cuts compare to her lives? Out of either fear or desperation the younger of the two with ebony black hair with silver streaks turned her head to get a glance behind her. Maybe they had given up and let them be. Even to her the excuse sounded weak and feeble. Surprise and fear was written all over her delicate features at what she saw or to say the lack of thereof. Her intense silver eyes were wide and her ruby lips trembled.

"Where did they go?" This had caught the seconds' attention and for a moment the two stopped.

"We can't stop Natsuki." She knew this and yet something was out of place, not right, but try as she might she could not point out what. The two ran and Natsuki began falling behind and watched as charcoal color hair with a silver tint was gradually getting farther and farther away from her. She wasn't the greatest of runners due to her large leathery black wings that fell elegantly behind her. The wind resistance slows her down a great deal. If only she had paid attention to the one useful bit of information her uncle bestowed upon her, that her wings can actually help her gain speed while running rather than slow her down, not merely used for flying. Though knowing this doesn't make her an expert on the technique or even how it's done. She looked at her friend and saw her emerald green eyes with a forest green outline staring back at her. Her worry was evident and her tail that fell behind her twitched and was puffed to show her fear. Natsuki also noticed all the scrapes adorning her and that her natural creamy skin looked pale. She could not help, but wonder at her own condition. She looked down at the damage done to her and she was no better, in fact maybe worse since she never did care to avoid things and would rather take them on head first. Her once elegantly pale skin looked ghostly and blood seeped from cuts from the trees and branches. Just as she finished assessing the damage a loud hum that sounded more of a scream filled her long and pointed ears followed by a searing pain filling her left shoulder and her right hand with her deadly sharp claws instinctively grasped at it. Blood poured down her fingers and it took all of her will power not to scream.

"Natsuki-"

"Run Kira." The two ran and the trees began to thin and a small hut loomed ever closer. The doors were open and dark depths peered below. Not thinking they could run much farther they ran straight for the little shed. Just as soon as Natsuki past, Kira slammed the doors and then followed Natsuki down the steps. There was no light, but that was hardly the issue since there was enough for their senses to easily pick up. Once down they instantly noticed that all that lay in the shed was a well. An ordinary looking well though the feel was far from it.

"What do we do Natsuki? They will catch us for sure." Natsuki looked to the well and bit her lower lip drawing blood due to her sharp fangs.

"Do you think the well might conceal us? It has a weird feel in itself and it might block out our presence." Kira had hoped that Natsuki would have said something other than that for the feel of the well gave her chills.

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice." At that moment the doors to the shed blew open just as the two jumped into the well. A tingling sensation instantly began to spread through their body and a pale blue light engulfed them. A moment later and the two were gone. A split second had passed before a young man with charcoal color hair that framed his face and onyx colored eyes peered into the wells depth.

"So which legend do you believe to be true? The one where the two die a horrible death or that they merely transported to another plane."

"Legend clearly states that if you through in the bodies of demons into this well, it vanishes. No one knows where, but none of the bodies have been alive at the time either. Either way however, will serve my purposes quite nicely." The other young man who is a bit older and with onyx colored hair with silver tips that fell to his shoulders stepped forward and his dark grey eyes peered coldly at the well.

"Well I hope they return just so I can make them suffer. What do you think Kuragari?" Kuragari made no reply, but then began his way out of the small shed.

"They were not worthy enough to kill and if the well does so then that will only prove my statement exponentially."

"And if they live?"

"Then they shall die soon enough."

* * *

**JennyTheWhiteWolf: **_I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter and I shall begin typing the second chapter now. Please review and tell me what you think. Any type of critisism helps, thank you!_


	2. Feelings Almost Forgotten

**JennyTheWhiteWolf: **_Hello everyone my second chapter is up and I put in some time editing it. I hope that I did not forget to correct anything and if I had I apologize. The first chapter would have been longer, but was in a sense a prologue and I couldn't add more due to the fact that a huge time gap was about to occur. Anyway I hope that you all enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review afterward, please and thank you!_

Jessie is Loved- Well I hope that I did just as good with this chapter as I had the last. Now the next chapter shall be pretty good :D and now that I think about it i would need to ask you a couple questions missy lol. Nothing bad I can assure you lol

FoxLuvr-Thank you so much for reviewing! I am glad that you liked the chapter and just as you wanted you get to find out what happens next. Oh and to let you know this is the normal size of my chapters. The last one felt a little weak to me, but then again it couldn't be helped lol. I hope you like this chapter as well, enjoy!

* * *

A tingling sensation almost forgotten made itself known in the very depths of her soul. Though the feeling has been absent for quite some time, it could never be forgotten, not completely that is. She knew she had better make herself or rather the feeling known and to tell the others, but then again she didn't want to at the same time. If she would speak up then that would mean that a chase for yet another jewel shard shall commence all over again. She didn't know if she had it in her to do it over again at the present time. So much evil is drawn to the damn things and she of course is expected to go after them. She knew it was her responsibility to collect the small fragments due to the fact that she was the one to break the jewel in the first place, but still she needs a break every now and again to recover her strength. She looks to her companions to judge whether they themselves feel up to it. If she was tired then they must be exhausted because they are the ones that do all the fighting. On several occasions she tries to learn how to fight, but without someone to guide her, all her efforts are for not and she must continue to rely upon others to fight for her. The thought of asking her companions came to her, but she couldn't ask them. She didn't want to put the burden of fighting and then on top of that to train her. She didn't want to add to their burden and she hated the feeling of being one. Another factor was time. There was hardly any time between hunting the jewel to even get a moment to breathe let alone set time aside to train one self. 

"Um are any of you tired?" Three faces turned to look at her or four if you include the two tailed cream colored cat. The cat also has ruby colored eyes and black swirl pattern with a black diamond pattern on her forehead. The first out of the other three is a young woman with honey colored eyes that has a bit of pink on her eyelids appearing as a type of eye shadow. Her hair is a dark brown that falls just a bit past her bottom. She wears a white kimono with pink spots and over that is a green apron. The second is a young man with violet eyes, dark hair that is tied in the back and wearing black and purple monk clothes. The third is a child with red hair that's tied in a pony tail and showing off his pointed ears and a big bushy tail. His bright emerald green eyes looked at her in curiosity and his pawed hands and feet held their balance on the young man's shoulders.

"Not us Kagome. Why are you?" The red head jumped from the young man's shoulder to the one now known as Kagome. He was worried and so put his small paw to her forehead while using the other to feel his and to compare.

"Oh no Shippo, it's just that I sense a sacred jewel shard up ahead and I was wondering whether you all were up to it is all." A young man with silver hair falling to his mid-back, pointed dog ears and a blazing red fire rat kimono jumped down from the trees to land in front of Kagome. His eyes of amber met her chocolate covered ones. In comparison the two look polar opposites. She with her ebony black hair falling to her mid-back and sailor outfit of white and green was complete contrasts to his silver hair and red attire.

"What the hell are you thinking wench? If you sense a jewel shard, you tell us about it no matter what condition we, or you, are in. Why the hell do you think we are out here in the first place?" Furry rolled off the young man in waves, but thankfully someone else had intervened.

"Now, now Inuyasha you must remain calm." The young man watched as the man with the fiery temper calmed a bit then redirected his attention to Kagome. Sometimes he wondered why it was always him who has to intervene, but then again he did have a knack for negotiations. "Kagome I must agree with Inuyasha on this, though not in the same words. It is important that you tell us when you sense the sacred jewel shards. In any case the conversation can be discussed later. Now do you know an exact location on the jewel shard?" Now Kagome felt guilty, but knew that it wasn't Miroku's fault, but her own.

"Well not an exact location, but up ahead and to the left a bit. At the moment it is still, but I don't know if that will end up changing." Miroku nodded his head at the answer and everyone went in the direction that Kagome indicated. Kagome though had a feeling that this jewel shard was going to be trouble.

**

* * *

**A curious little thing lay in his clawed hand. Power radiated from the small bit of crystal fragment. Though many demons and humans alike desired it, he himself did not. He did not need such a thing so unstable and unpredictable. His power is true and absolute and is not measured by the number of fragments that he possesses. He does not require tools of any kind and will make his way with his own power, not some borrowed power that can be stolen at a moment's notice. However his curiosity alone made him pocket the small fragment in his white pants. He does admit that his curiosity was getting the better of him plus the fact he likes to collect beautiful things did not help and the fragment was a thing of beauty, glowing a soft pink. As soon as the fragment was put away he inspected his attire to see that it is as pristine as ever. On top of the white pants flowed his sleeveless white shirt that ends in the middle of his shins. The shirt is held in place by a white sash that is tied around his waist. His fluffy silver tail and soft fox ears atop his head match well with his attire. Not to mention his long silver hair that flows to his waist, his bangs at the moment hindering others from seeing his dazzling molten gold eyes, not that there was anyone to see them. By his feet lay an odd looking lump but what lay atop said lump is the most amazing assortment of flowers. 

"The oddity is that the most beautiful of flowers are born from such ugly and disgusting creatures." He coldly stared at the mound and then his ears swerved in another direction, listening intently to anything out of place. He heard another noise in the forestry clearing and so hid himself expertly in a tree. Not long after a group of people showed up. More specifically two demons, three humans, and a half breed.

'What is such a group doing here? And why?'

"Where is the jewel shard now Kagome?" The statement made his gaze harden and tried to find whom the man in red indicated. Soon enough he discovered her to be the one oddly dressed. She is a beauty to be sure, but what confused him besides her attire however was that her scent is unstable and shaky. As if her scent was changing to something else and yet lingering on her old one. The smell is so jumbled it's hard to make heads or tails of it.

"It's over there in that tree." He noticed the girl point in his direction and his eyes widened a fraction. No one had ever revealed his location after he decided to hide. Thinking hastily he decided to retreat for the moment and think it over, maybe come back to investigate later. In but a blink of an eye he was gone and Inuyasha took his place.

"What the hell are you talking about wench there's no one here." Kagome stared at the spot in bewilderment. She could have sworn that she saw a bit of white or silver there, but a moment before. She shook her head to try and clear the thoughts and to keep her mind on track. Once back to the task at hand she tried to focus upon the jewel shard only to find that it had disappeared. That or the connection is being blocked somehow.

"The jewel just disappeared." The woman looked at Kagome confused.

"How can that be Kagome?" Kagome looked around and tried again, but still she could not pin point where the jewel was.

"I don't know Sango, but it's gone. I can't feel it anymore." Inuyasha closed his eyes tight and his hands balled into fists.

"Are you telling me that we came all this way for NOTHING?" Inuyasha began to yell at the end and Kagome fixed him with a hard glare, but did not make a reply knowing that it would be in vain.

**

* * *

**'How did that woman sense me? Or was it even me at all?' He looked at the small fragment of jewel that he took from his pocket. 'This thing is quite troublesome.' Though his mind said this he did not throw it out due to his sheer curiosity over the thing and the girl. Some day he's going to end up paying for the damn thing. 

"What is troubling you my friend?" The man looked up from the jewel to the voice now coming out of the shadows. A young man came forth and smirked showing pearly white fangs. He wore black pants under a white skirt if you can call it that since it merely floated around his pants. He also is wearing a tight black vest that is low cut and held by four buttons. Two belts are around his waist though one merely held up the bit of skirt while the other was for looks. Black leather strips is tied on both of his arms starting from his upper arm to his wrists. Though not like bandage were its tied so that no skin shows in between, the strips are tied merely out of a fashion sense. He's also wearing an old and beat up looking hat over his long ebony black hair that is tied back making his long and pointed ears stand out. His dark violet eyes shimmer with mischief and his large leathery black wings shook with suppressed laughter.

"And what are you laughing at Kuronue?"

"Oh nothing Youko, nothing." Youko merely rolled his eyes and it was then that Kuronue noticed the small fragment. "Oh I see you found yourself a jewel shard. Too much trouble if you ask me and besides I'm not someone to mess with trinkets such as that." He stated with a smirk knowing that this would irritate Youko who had pocketed the jewel as he knew he would. Kuronue with then took out a small amulet. The chain is silver along with the amulet itself though it held a red ruby in the center. He began to swing it in a circle, the sound calming him.

"Yes I agree as you know, however I am curious." This caught Kuronue's attention and he stopped swinging his amulet.

"About?" 'His curiosity is always a sign of trouble, then again it's not as if we have never profited from it.'

"A girl was able to sense the jewel I believe." Kuronue stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you telling me someone ended up finding you?"

"Almost." Kuronue shook his head.

"Well in any case you better be prepared for the raid tonight. We don't want any slip ups."Youko didn't respond just as Kuronue expected and so took out his amulet once again. The sound was very soothing to his overly sensitive ears. Everyone else may hear but a swish back and forth, but Kuronue heard a soft lull or tune so to say that offers comfort.

**

* * *

**It was late when the group of companions entered a very familiar village, the village belonging to the old miko Kaede and where the adventure for the jewel shards first began. It was a bit nostalgic coming back and a bit sullen due to the fact that they failed to acquire the jewel shard. Everyone was a bit upset at something except for Inuyasha who focused all his rage on Kagome the entire way back. She got so much grief over missing one shard. Was it her fault that the shard mysteriously vanished? Or was it her fault that the trip was for nothing? She didn't think so nor did her companions except for one irate hanyou. Lately he has been getting more and more upset with her as time goes by. Now she wonders if she had done something to upset him, but doesn't know about it yet. As if sensing their coming the aged miko had made her way to the group and ushered them into the hut. 

"How was ye journey?" Everyone seemed to sigh at that except for Inuyasha who stormed out of the hut instantly. "I take it did not go well?"

"No I am afraid not lady Kaede. The jewel shard seemed to have slipped through our fingers." Miroku had a way of taking blame off of ones shoulders and deliver even bad news in a professional sense.

"Well ye shall find it eventually." Miroku nodded his head answering for the others. Hours seemed to fly by to everyone, but Kagome. To her time could not move any more slowly. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen though this did not surprise anyone since it has become a daily occurrence. No one questioned it, though each person had a guess as to where he was. Kagome left it at that for the time being not wanting to admit to where he is running off to each night. Eventually Kagome decided that she would head in for the night.

"Alright you guys I'm going to sleep, I'm beat." To that she got a good night from both Sango and Miroku. Shippo though walked up to her and the two both snuggled into the sleeping bag. She could never imagine not having Shippo by her side. She knew deep down she thought of him more as her son than anything else. She had never came to ask him about the concept of adoption though due to the fact that she didn't want to make him think that she would be replacing his true parents or to forget about them. She wanted to ask when the time was right though another part was that she feared rejection as well. She held him to her and kissed his cheek softly saying a soft goodnight. He in return held on tight and smiled brightly right before he drifted off to sleep.

A sense of fear and panic filled a dark space. She could not move no matter how much she tried. She also didn't know where she was or if she was anywhere at all. Voices keep calling out though she could not distinguish them. They sounded far off and a bit fuzzy. She could sense the urgency in the voices and she wished with all her heart that she knew what they were saying. She wanted to help, but there was nothing she could do. Pain then enveloped her and before she could scream out she had awoken.

Kagome bolted from her sleeping bag sending Shippo falling to her side. Her breathing was labored and sweat poured down her face. She looked frantically around the room trying to find something that simply wasn't there.

"Kagome are you ok?" Kagome looked to Shippo who was watching her worriedly. Thankfully she did not wake the others with her little nightmare.

"I'm fine Shippo. I just had a bad dream." He looked at her unconvinced. "Really." Shippo accepted though the answer a bit hesitantly and nodded his head. It was then that he looked at Kagome's eyes.

"Um Kagome your eyes have changed color." Kagome looked at him strangely.

"Changed color?" Shippo nodded his head.

"Yeah they used to be a chocolate brown, but now they are cerulean blue. The brightest I have ever seen. They are really pretty." Kagome smiled down at him and decided that she would inspect her eyes at a later time. She looked outside and noticed that it was still quite dark outside. She looked to Shippo who had yawned quite large and she smiled.

"Alright Shippo let's get back to bed sweet heart." Shippo smiled widely at the concept of going back to sleep.

"Sounds good to me……night momma…." Shippo curled into Kagome and was so fast into sleep it was surprising that he had even gotten that last sentence out. Kagome was shocked at what she heard, but smiled all the more warmly at him and merely watched him sleep a moment. That is until she felt a sacred jewel shard not too far away. The very same one that had evaded them that day. She looked around and decided against waking the others. They really were tired though they themselves would never admit it and so not wanting to bother them and wanting to redeem herself for not locating the jewel, uncurled Shippo and stepped out of her sleeping bag. Then she tip toed to the door as quietly as she could. As she got to the door or mat she quietly put her black shoes on and grabbed her bow and quiver full of arrows. Not even changing out of her cotton baby blue pajamas with little white foxes on them, she did a once over of the room before confirming her decision and left. After all if things got to bad she could always call for help. Getting outside she felt an instant gush of wind that sent a shiver running down her spine and her hair whipping out of control. Getting frustrated she put her hair in a quick French braid and tied it with a spare black tie that she had on her. For some reason the action made her sad and at the same time feeling as if she had forgotten something, something important. She shook off the feeling knowing that this was neither the time nor the place for such a thing. Now getting focused once more she began to tip toe through the village. As she travelled she didn't spot anything unusual, but the feeling grew stronger and so she knew she was heading in the right direction. Stringing her bow with an arrow just as a precaution she made a quick but steady step on her way. Knowing that the demon or human may have an accomplice she began to look in any and all directions. All of a sudden she came to what looked to be a camp of some sort. There were guards in front of a hut though nothing looked off about it other than the charms that had been placed are strangely not working as she believed they should. Even with her mediocre skills she can tell that no power was held behind the tags. Noticing that the feel of the jewel was not in the present area she continued onward until she came to the outskirts of the village. She froze and merely stared out. Not wanting to be cowardly she pushed herself forward even though her legs wished to go the other way.

**

* * *

**Youko looked at the treasure that he and Kuronue had 'acquired' with a critical eye. To say the least he was not impressed with the steal. He was not the only one disappointed though. Kuronue glared in the direction of the village as if blaming them for not having anything of further value. It was rather pointless, but it eased him. The whole process took, but moments before he began thinking of other juicy rumors that he had heard of. The only problem with that was that nothing of any interest had been discussed as of late. Over all though the totals steal were a couple fine silks, a green ruby necklace and a crest on some gold ring that had nothing to do with them. Then again better that than to go empty handed, now that would be shameful. Youko had finished his scrutiny when he felt a spiritual pressure heading their way. It was strange, always in constant flux and as if having a battle with itself, changing from a pink to silver. The whole thing gave him a headache and so he coldly stared in the direction from whence it came. Kuronue had sensed the aura the same time as Youko though he heard the approach before sensing the aura and so noticing the arival before even Youko.**

* * *

**Kagome was shaking the farther she was getting away from the village; away from safety and everyone she held near and dear. Better yet she was idiotic enough to bring with her the only five shards of the jewel that they had collected thus far. She had slowed her pace and was on full guard trying to prepare herself for anything. However, she was not expecting a low sensuous voice calling out to her. 

"What are you doing out so late Kagome?" Kuronue turned his head from his perch to look at Youko with a skeptical look and then he smirked realizing that she had been the one to almost spot him. Surprisingly to him she directed her bow straight at Youko though obviously she could not see or sense him.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Now Kagome was completely shaken, if she wasn't before. How did this guy know her name? Obviously it was a guy due to the voice.

"No matter, but where is your group? Surely you would not venture out alone?" Kuronue was smirking seeing his comrade tease the young woman.

"That is none of your concern." Kagome felt weird talking to someone she could not see, so she stated just that. "Why don't you come out of hiding or are you scared?"

'Okay amybe not the best appraoch. Then again what else am I going to do? Its not as if screaming for Inuyasha ever does me any good anyway, that bastard.' A muffled laugh sounded in another direction and Kagome had wanted so much to have had that sound convincing, but she knew other wise. Her bottom lip and knees where trembling, giving her away.

"Scared?" Youko had questioned with as much amusement that he would allow. Kagome being frustrated shot off one of her arrows with as much accuracy and concentration she could muster and so the arrow had shot forth with a purplish glow to it. Youko sensing a sudden spike of energy averted the arrow with ease. Kuronue though was surprised by the miko energy surrounding the arrow. All in all he was quite interested in the entire scene and her attire was laughable and slightly ironic. Her thoughts though were what truly gave him a laugh. If only Youko had such an ability, then again maybe not.

"Youko are you quite done or do you wish to continue with this spitfire?" The voice was slightly deeper and a bit huskier. Youko smirked when Kagome whipped at where she thought she had heard Kuronue's voice.

"This isn't funny anymore." Kuronue decided to answer this time.

"Now why would you say something like that? You wouldn't want to hurt our feelings and besides I am finding it all the more hilarious. Oh and who is this Inuyahsa that you spoke of?" Kagome took a moment to digest his words. First fear took over realizing that her thoughts were all, but an open book to him, but that quickly faded to anger and she had completely forgoten all about her fear.

"The only reason I came all the way out here was for that god damn sacred jewel shard. Now if you would so kindly hand it over I could be on my way."

'That or I'll purify your ass to hell.' Kuronue could not help, but to poke a little more.

"Such words are unbefitting even in your mind shame sham and besides you already have five shards in your possession, you selfish."

"Selfish, me?" Youko smirked at her stance. She had completely let her guard down with her anger and now her lip was trembling in anger, not fear. Her fists clenched to her sides along with her bow.

"Now what are you willing to trade for the shard?" Now that had taken a lot out of Kagome. She wasn't expecting that and stood there gaping. Youko had decided to jump down from his perch and with him came Kuronue still smirking to himself. Kagome was so shocked by this that she fell landing none too gracefully. Thankfully or none thankfully a big orange puff collided with her stomach halting the two's approach and forcing all air out of Kagome's lungs all in one. Kagome had then realized that it was Shippo clinging to her for dear life. After a moment she realized that he was crying. Motherly instincts took over and she began to cradle him.

"Why did you leave Momma? Was it because of me? Did I do something wrong?" Kagome instantly held him closer.

"No, no Shippo I would never leave you, ever. I love you far too much for that and besides I would be really lonely without you." Shippo smiled and wiped his tears away. "By the way when did you start calling me momma?" Shippo was taken aback by the question, not even realizing that he was even saying such a thing. He tried to hide his face in Kagome's shirt, but that was to no avail since she brought his chin up so they could see eye to eye. "I would be honored to be your mother Shippo." Shippo smiled from ear to ear and began to cry tears of joy. Kagome now realizing that she had completely forgot about the two that appeared looked back trying to find them only to find nothing at all.

"Momma when did you get another jewel shard? And a rose? " Kagome looked to the little clear bottle she had on a necklace only to find that there really was one more jewel shard than there was before as well a beautiful red rose encirling the necklace and the petals are of the utmost softness caressing the skin of her neck.

'How did that happen? Did Youko sneak it in without my notice? And if so why didn't he take the shards for himself?' Kagome felt a migraine coming on and so decided that going back to bed was the best choice at the moment. She did though let a smile come to her lips as the scent of the rose came to her senses. After all why ruin the moment. Shippo still as happy as ever clung to Kagome without a care in the world and Kagome happy to get out of there unscathed, but neither of them felt the eyes of the two thieves watching them closely.

"That was interesting." Kuronue smirked over at Youko as if knowing something that he did not.

"What is that look for friend." Youko stressed the word friend, but only got a chuckle out of the bat demon.

"Nothing." A small growl permeted Youko's lips and a chuckle escaped Kuronue's.

* * *

**JennyTheWhiteWolf: **Well that is chapter 2 for you and I hope that it is to everyone's liking. Please Review and tell me what you think. Even more is to come in the next chapter and I will try to get it done as soon as I can:)


	3. Rumors & Deceptions

**JennyTheWhiteWolf: **_Hey everyone I finally gotten chapter 3 up. Took a little longer than I thought it would, but now I am happy that it is up. I hope that you all enjoy it ans please leave a review if you can, thanks._

Jessy is Loved- Thanks for the review Jessy! I am happy to know that i have become a better writer and with all my proof reading not as many errors, go me lol. I can't wait until your fourth chapter comes out.

Star Mage1- Thank you for reviewing and I am glad that you are enjoying the story so far.

I'll be your knight- Thank you for that review. I loved it and i am glad that you like the story. It is so much better than when I first began writing it believe me. The first time writing this was an embarassment, but now it is going just the way I want it. Also if you like it now, then you will definately like it when all the action and drama happens!

* * *

Time seemed to blur sending days into weeks and weeks into months. Nothing of any interest was going on and rumors were hard to come by. A loud sigh escaped the coral colored lips of a dark blonde haired woman. She looked ahead to see a village coming to her sight. It looked to be a small poor village, but judging by the people walking about chatting away without a care in the world, made it look to be friendly and peaceful. That in itself is hard to come by in this day and age. There was nothing, but war and poverty, so much suffering and so to see a village untainted by all of that was truly a sight to behold. All of this however, did not faze the woman in the least. Her bright brown eyes cast a bored look and she sighed once more.

'This place looks no more promising than the last. The previous village had no rumor of anything of any interest and this looks no better. Maybe I shall call it quits and call Kira?' The woman walked a bit further contemplating the thought. 'Then again I think I shall see what this village has to offer first.' With her mind made up the woman walked into town, her dark blonde hair swaying back and forth against the middle of her back. Quickly she had gained everyone's attention. At first she thought that it had something to do with her apparel since she wore tight black shorts that went to mid thigh under a long black skirt that ends at the middle of her shins with slits on the sides starting just below the hip. The skirt has silver embroidery and a silver dragon displayed on the front and encircling the back. She is also wearing black combat boots with many buckles, making her approach look all the more worrisome. Her shirt is short sleeved silver top with a black long sleeve fishnet shirt. On her hands she is wearing a pair of fingerless gloves and on the back are silver metal slabs. On her right wrist is an onyx bead bracelet. She also wears silver shin guards as well as silver arm guards that start at the base of her wrist to her elbow. A silver chain as well adorned her neck and a small onyx gem hung on the end. All of that makes a great contrast to the plain and simple kimonos of the men and women around her. Plus they looked dirty and rugged where she looked elegant, not a spot or scratch on her. Although this in itself is a great contrast it is not what had drawn in their attention. What did though was the sword that she kept at her side. The sheath of the sword is a solid black in color. What is so unusual though was the deep penetrating darkness in itself. In comparison to anything else around it, the sheath appeared as an empty pit of darkness sucking all light that touched it. The hilt however has a black, green, and silver leather grip spiraled together to form an intricate pattern. At the end of the hilt is tassel; one is green with a dazzling silver star charm emitting a silver glow at the end as if had been plucked from the very sky, another is silver with a fiery sun charm that radiates a hot scarlet glow and the last is black with a crescent moon charm at the end that emanates a dark midnight blue color as if it truly was within the night sky. The people made sure to stay away and whispers were starting to spread. They were all unsure what to make of the sword and did not want to test out the users skills. All of this began to grate on her nerves though she did not outwardly show this and made her way to what looked to be a small inn. Noise and chatter came out of the small place and as she grew closer the louder it had become. The moment she stepped through the mat however, the entire area became quiet. Groups of men of all ages were gathered around, though most looked to be regulars judging by how laid back they all were together, as if they have never been anywhere else and for some it may very well be true. Few women were about, but the sum that was all openly glared at her. The woman scoffed at them and their foolish ways, not helping to improve matters any. As she made her approach to the bar section of the joint everything picked right back to its usual chatter forgetting that she had even made her way in. The bar tender soon took notice of the new face and walked over to her with a smile. He was rather a good looking young man with dark brown hair and light green eyes, though pretty faces did not seem faze her. Her cold appearance was not changing any in the least.

"How can I help you?" The woman looked to the young man judging whether or not he could help; then again there really wasn't anyone else that she particularly wanted to talk with.

"Yes I would like a room." The young man smiled.

"Ah I see and how long would you be staying?" His smile was a bit wider than she was comfortable with, though she shrugged it off.

"A few days give or take. I shall pay by day and give you tonight's pay." The young man smiled and nodded his head. With this the young woman took out a black pouch with a silver crescent moon on it and took out a single gold coin. The young man was taken aback by the sheer sight of the coin and gaped at her.

"Will this suffice as payment?" The man nodded numbly and accepted the small coin.

"This is more than enough. I will make sure that you get the royal treatment, and thank you." She merely shook off his words and quickly went straight to the point of things.

"Have you heard any rumors of any kind?" The question threw the young man off, but he quickly bounced back.

"Rumors, I believe that I had heard a couple, but why do you ask and by the way what is your name." The woman wanted to leave then, but also wanted to know the rumors that he knew. Knowing that he would sooner forget her name she decided that it couldn't hurt.

"The name's Natsuki and the reasons are my own." The young man scratched the back of his head in nervousness.

"Well it's nice to meet you Natsuki I am Haku. The recent thing though was just last week a wealthy family had been robbed. The guards were wide awake the entire time and would occasionally check up on what they were guarding which I heard was some fine silk of the utmost softness and a family ring that has been in their family for generations as well as a necklace that was to be a wedding present for their daughter. The thing though is that they even put up charms to protect the items, but when they went to check on them they were completely drained of their power." Natsuki wasn't interested in some robbery though part of her did give some credit to the thieves. Draining charms of their power undetected was no small feat.

"Have you anything else Haku?" Haku shifted nervously under Natsuki's intense gaze, but swallowed and continued.

"I have also heard about a strange well located on the edge of the village. It is mostly used to dispose dead demons. The thing though is once the dead demons enter the well they simply disappear. No one knows where they go or what happens to them." Natsuki's eyes glazed in remembrance though Haku did not notice.

"I believe that I have seen the well once before?" Haku forgot his nervousness and his smile returned and by now Natsuki was getting used to it.

"It looks like an ordinary well from the outside, but it has this weird feeling to it. That's why not many go near it other than the fact that it is outside the village." Haku took a small break testing to see if he still had Natsuki's attention. Once realizing that she was in fact waiting for him to continue elaborated.

"An even weirder thing though is that I hear that someone goes in and out of that well quite frequently. What I don't understand is why would someone want to do something like that?" Natsuki nodded her head in thanks and pulled out another golden coin from her pouch and handed it to the smiling Haku.

"What is this for?" Haku stared at the coin as if the very thing were to explode. When Haku did not receive an answer he looked up from the coin only to find that Natsuki had disappeared.

**

* * *

**Sango was walking through the village, not having much else to do. Kirara had gone off with Kaede for her protection so she may gather the herbs that were a bit more dangerous to get. She noticed that many had the same thoughts as her and were walking about. Many of them just happened to be couples so in to each other that the world did not exist to them. All they had was each other and nothing else mattered. She wasn't sure if she was going to be sick or to feel envious at what they have. All in all that faded as she saw a young boy being scolded by what appeared to be his elder sister. Thoughts of her own younger brother flooded her mind. Quickly not wanting to think about such things she went and walked out of the village. Away from all the people and hopefully stay the awful memories of what her younger brother had done. She held onto her Hiraikotsu tightly before letting go. She continued to walk until she felt a very familiar presence. She began to walk closer and recognized just who it was that she sensed. Miroku was sitting on a log and staring at his right hand. He appeared to be in deep thought and had a look on his face she had never seen before. He looked so crestfallen, like a man who had given up. 

Miroku not noticing anything outside of him merely stared down at his hand. The hand that had saved his life on many occasions and yet it is the same hand that will eventually be the end of him. There was a way to stop it though it was through the destruction of Naraku. He scoffed at the mere idea, impossible.

'He is too far ahead of us. He is always two steps ahead, always. At this pace this curse will consume me and I am only a danger to those I care about.' Sango as if sensing his thoughts grew angry and marched up to him. Surprised violet eyes met those of Sango's honey colored ones.

"Don't you dare be thinking about giving up? I won't let you." Miroku was so surprised by Sango's sudden appearance and words that he stumbled over what to say, that didn't quite matter though, as Sango continued talking, not noticing the way Miroku began to smile.

"We will get Naraku and I will save my younger brother. You will help me do that right?" Sango now stood directly in front of Miroku looking down at him in question and noticed the look he was giving her. It was a soft affectionate look. A look that made her blush a pretty pink color.

"Of course I'll help. After all who else is going to calm things down with such a hectic group?" Sango smiled, but also felt a bit disappointed albeit she was unsure as to why. Miroku had then stood up and embraced Sango and merely held her to him. He was about a head taller than her and so her head rested against his chest. She blushed a deep scarlet color when he placed a feather soft kiss upon her head. Miroku smiled warmly and then tilted her head up with his forefinger so they were looking eye to eye.

"Thank you Sango. I needed to hear that." Sango blushed lightly and Miroku smiled fondly at her and enjoyed her being there beside him.

**

* * *

**Natsuki had decided to take a walk in the village and get a good layout of the place, inspecting the people that lived there and if there were any threats within the area. However, she did this all almost robotically. Not really putting any thought or care into what she was doing. Her mind was elsewhere and slowly her feet began to take on a new direction. 

Natsuki was caught on Haku's words and could not for some reason shake them from her mind.

'I can see someone going through once, but never back. After all Kira and I have gone through….. It's not possible…. No way…..' Natsuki's calm and collected walk through the village turned aggressive and almost angry. She began to go faster and faster and soon enough found herself running. Once she came to a stop she realized that her feet had carried her to the destination that was on her mind. The clearing was just as she remembered it. A dried old looking well lay in the middle of a small clearing of grass looking as innocent and ordinary as any other well. She though knew differently. Surrounding the small circle of grass and wildflowers are wild trees surrounded it as if hiding or concealing the small area. Slowly Natsuki walked to the well and peered into its depths. The same dark depths and the same dark bones within the well, nothing had changed. Again Haku's words floated to her mind and she growled in annoyance, something no human was capable of. She had then jumped on the lip of the well contemplating if she should jump in or not. Yet something stopped her and she jumped down. Something about it just didn't feel right about the whole thing. Not a moment later she heard a noise approaching her and so hid herself expertly within the brush.

**

* * *

**Inuyasha stared at the well that was in front of him as if it could give him the answers he sought so hard to obtain. Though as he expected he was alone within his thoughts, though that very well might be a good thing. Soon he became frustrated and crossed his arms. 

'What am I doing? Even better, what am I going to do? Kikyou died and it was because of our lack of trust in each other. We fell into Naraku's trap so damn easily, so easily. Was our love for each that weak?… I can't help, but to wonder what could have been if things have gone differently. Would we have had a family, or to even grow old together, but would then would I have ever gotten to meet Kagome?' Inuyasha growled in frustration and plopped himself on the ground in an undignified way.

'I can't keep doing this. I really do care for Kagome. Really, but lately every time I see her I can't help, but to think about the day she'll eventually leave me. Even if I act mean I just don't want her to leave. I just can't love her though… My heart belongs to Kikyou…' His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a snapping twig and the scent that followed made him calm. Kagome was behind him and knew that she was wondering as to what he was doing there.

**

* * *

**A week has gone by and yet no one seemed to notice that there was another shard added to their little collection. That or they chose to simply ignore the fact altogether. In the past week everyone seemed distant. Then again it's not very often that the little group gets time to themselves. Each of them thinking about something or another that Kagome was sure of. She and Shippo decided that today was too nice of a day to be cooped up inside worrying about one thing or another and so just wanted to enjoy the day and all that it had to offer. It was time to let things go and relax for once. The temperature was nice a cool and the trees were beautifully colored, full of reds, oranges, and browns. Soon though all of this shall give way to winter and she shivers at the thought of hunting for jewel shards then. Kagome just continued walking not really aware of where she was walking. All she knew was that she was content holding Shippo close to her and him talking about whatever had caught his fancy. Before too long Kagome had found herself in a familiar clearing. The clearing with the old well that she uses to transport herself to her time in the future to now, 500 years in the past. What surprised her as she approached was that Inuyasha was and is standing directly in front of the well. Whether it was out of curiosity or shock she merely stood there and looked on with Shippo at her side. 

"What brought you out here Kagome?" Kagome didn't know quite what to say. Inuyasha sounded so unlike himself, so calm and serious. There was no edge to his voice and his overall countenance seemed unguarded. She looked to Shippo to see that he was staring at Inuyasha though she could hardly blame him. Shippo felt strange thinking this, but he wanted the old Inuyasha. The Inuyasha before them simply was not him.

As Inuyasha looked at Kagome, he realized something that he had been putting off for far too long. That Kagome was simply a friend and nothing more. He felt bad about holding her back and knew that he was doing so with his jealousy and protective nature. He knew that in the past weeks he has been nothing, but mean and cruel to her. He felt terrible, but he didn't want to accept that she would not always be there for him. He wanted to keep her to himself and now he realizes that she means more to him then he had ever let on. Kagome was the first person to see him as he was and to accept him, both as human and a half demon. Now he wants what is best for her, even if it means leaving him.

'I'm sorry Kagome. I never meant for it to be like this. I just didn't want you to leave me… like everyone else…. If only I could tell you that.'

"I was just going for a walk with Shippo." Inuyasha nodded and continued to look at the well wanting to be able to say all that was needed to say. An uncomfortable silence had developed between the two groups. A silence that Kagome was not at all used to when dealing with Inuyasha, while he was still contemplating how to say all that he wanted as well as to say the two hardest words for him, 'I'm sorry.'

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?" Inuyasha knew that it was now or never and turned around to face Kagome, forgetting the fact that Shippo too was there as well.

"No, but what will you do once the jewel is complete Kagome? What will you do with your life?" The question was so unexpected to Kagome that she didn't have an answer. Her mouth would open, but then quickly closed it when she did not have an answer to give. This happened a couple of times before realizing that she did not have an answer and would not for a while yet. She was blank, not once did she ever think about that and all that it would entail. Would she be forced to leave and if not would she want to stay, but then what about her family? Inuyasha though seemed to have expected this and sighed deeply. His eyes looked almost sad as Kagome and Shippo looked at him.

"Just do me a favor alright?" Kagome nodded her head without much thought and looked at him. "Think about it, and please don't wait for me." Those words meant a lot and Kagome looked at him in a new light and smiled a sad smile. "Will you do that for me?" Kagome nodded and watched as Inuyasha began to walk back to the village. Just before leaving he turned to her and just above a whisper said those two simple words.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Kagome smiled and nodded at Inuyasha. Not once have she ever heard Inuyasha sound so sensitive before, so unguarded and down to earth like that. It made her sad and happy. Sad because she knew that the two of them could never be more than friends, but happy at the fact that now the two can build a stronger friendship. Shippo though was just lost in the whole thing and looked at Inuyasha trying to figure out what had just happened. He was so thoroughly confused and his head began to hurt. When everything began to get back into sync it felt as if someone had turned off a mute button. The noises of the forest sprang into life and were much louder to her for some reason or another. A noise then sounded in the bushes and Kagome cursed for not having her bow and arrows. Not a moment later a young woman in black appeared and relief swept over her small frame. She expected some blood lusting demon and so when the woman appeared and smiled she was definitely thankful.

"Um excuse me, but do you know the way back to the village? I took a walk about an hour ago and now I find myself walking in circles." The woman scratched the back of her head sheepishly and Kagome smiled back.

"Oh I was just heading back so you can come with us. By the way my name is Kagome and this is Shippo." The woman's eyes widened and she realized that she did not give her name.

"I'm sorry that was really rude of me. My name is Natsuki and thank you for leading me back or going to lead me back I should say."

"It's no trouble at all really." Kagome smiled and gestured to follow her. Promptly Natsuki followed a step behind her. Once sure that Kagome was not looking at her she dropped the smiling façade and began to study her. Confusion marked her features followed by a small sparkle of hope.

'It couldn't possibly be her. The Kagome I know is older than this or should be. How can she not have aged a day…..? It just can't be her.' Natsuki was taken from her thoughts as the village began to loom ever closer. Kagome was smiling and talking to Shippo, not even realizing the change about Natsuki. Eventually Kagome did remember that Natsuki was behind her and felt bad about excluding her.

"So Natsuki do you live in the village?" Natsuki had returned to the cheery girl and smiled at Kagome.

"No I am more of a wanderer and that's why I was lost. I had already paid for a night in the inn though so it would a waste to go elsewhere for the night." Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah I hear ya, but truthfully I didn't know that this village had an inn." The small group laughed, though Natsuki's seemed almost awkward.

"It's a bit small, but cozy." 'If by cozy you mean the bed is uncomfortable and the room smells funny, then yeah real cozy.' Inwardly Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Hey Kagome, who is that with you?" Both Natsuki and Kagome turned to see Sango catching up to them. Not far behind were both Inuyasha and Miroku. Natsuki sensing their advance began to evaluate them as they approached.

"Oh this is Natsuki. Natsuki this is Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango." Natsuki smiled at them all, but inwardly felt idiotic at all of her smiling.

"I'm pleased to meet you all."

"What were you doing in the forest?" Inuyasha was the one to ask straight off. He may have come to the fact that he was holding Kagome down, but he sure as hell will not let anything bad happen to her.

"I was taking a walk and had ended up getting lost."

"Now, now Inuyasha no need to get touchy. After all how can a woman with such a lovely smile be bad?" Natsuki was smirking on the inside.

'If only you knew monk, if only you knew.' A loud smack caught Natsuki's attention and her smirk that she held back was displayed out in the open for just a brief moment. A smirk that Inuyasha had caught and now looked suspiciously at her. The monk has a very red hand print on his cheek and Sango looked positively livid. Inuyasha watched Natsuki warily as she began to talk to Kagome once more.

"Does this happen often Kagome?" Kagome rolled her eyes, but the entire scene though made her smile on the inside.

"You don't know the half of it." Natsuki nodded her head.

"I see, well in any case it was good meeting you all and I hope we run into one another in the later future." As Natsuki was leaving she could feel all of their eyes upon her form, though as she drew farther and farther away the gazes shifted.

'It was her….. Kagome is in the past… but why did she not remember me….' Natsuki was biting her lower lip in frustration, until finally she sighed in frustration and brought her left hand to the onyx bead bracelet. As her fingers lightly brushed against the beads white symbols appeared on several of the beads. After a moment the symbols disappeared. Natsuki began to walk back to the inn when the bracelet began to tingle. She looked to the bracelet to see the beads had gained new symbols.

_Are you sure it's her?_

Again the symbols disappeared and Natsuki put in her reply. It was not long before another message was sent to her.

_I am on my way and we'll discuss it further when I get there_

Natsuki shook nodded her head in agreement and replied once more. By now people were wondering what she was doing, but ignored their stares and read the message that only she could understand.

_Good I shall see you before too long, don't forget my present_

One more reply and Natsuki made her way back to the inn shaking her head slightly. She may have not been too enthused about the room, but since she already paid for it she might as well stay. The thing was that even if it had its faults the room had a homey feeling that you don't see very often. She figured she might as well get her sleep in for however long it takes for her to do so again.

**

* * *

**A young woman stood in the middle of a forestry clearing. Fog hugged the earth and a chill was in the air. The night was approaching and yet the woman did not all feel concerned. She herself looked to fit in to her surroundings quite well. Her charcoal colored hair with silver tint glistened and moved to each step she took. It fell elegantly to the middle of her shoulder blades. Her attire consists of a forest green long sleeve shirt under a black leather corset. She wore a long black skirt that fell to her knees. On the left side is a slit starting from the top of her thigh. Under the skirt are black shorts and atop the skirt is a translucent green material following the pattern of the skirt although it is a bit longer going down to her shins. All in all, the outfit made her emerald green eyes shine all the brighter and if you are to take a closer look you will see the dark forest green outline. At both her side lay a beautifully crafted Sai. The grip has a black, green, and silver leather grip spiraled together to form an intricate pattern. The blade of the Sai itself has engraving of elaborate design and symbols. The metal glistened and caught the moon. It seemed to glow a light hint of blue shone within in the metal. Suddenly without warning she looked to her left hand to see that her emerald bracelet began to tingle and black symbols began to appear. 

_Kira, Kagome is in the village by the well_

Confusion filled Kira's eyes and she quickly put in a reply. It didn't take long and again the bracelet tingled and the symbols appeared.

_If I wasn't certain I wouldn't be saying this, although she has no memory of me_

Kira stared at the symbols not quite believing them, but then remembered that she has yet to put in her reply and brushed her fingers along the beads. A moment later and a reply was sent.

_Fine, until then I will keep an eye on her and I shall keep you updated on our location._

One last reply and she began to continue her walk through the forest, smirking the entire way, just wondering what Natsuki was to get her.

* * *

**JennyTheWhiteWolf: **_I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. I took my time proof reading so I really hope that I didn't make too many errors. I know I could never get them all. Anyway it would be really great if you can leave a review if you can, thanks._


	4. Band of Misfits

**JennyTheWhiteWolf: **_Hi everyone! Sorry that it had taken so long for me to write this chapter. I have no idea why I was getting stuck in it. Part of it was motivation, but the other was that I couldn't get this one part of the story out lol. Anyway I had made this chapter longer than earlier ones and so I hope that you all like it. Also to those of you who have reviewed you guys are great and it really helps inspire me to write so thank you!!!_

**Jessie is Loved- **Anyway I have finally updated and fixed the little blunder that i had made lol. I hope that you like this chapter jessy and I will work on the next one.

**juusan'ya-** I am really glad that you like my story and as you can see I have finally updated my story lol. Anyway it is longer than my previous chapters and I hope that you enjoy that :)

* * *

Bored golden eyes stared out at what could only be described as either stunning or beautiful. He sat at an edge of a cliff one knee propped up while the other swayed back and forth over the edge. Vast forest stretched out far before him. The trees were large and older looking than most making it an ancient forest. Beyond said forest lay tall mountains covered in snow. Bits of cloud hung low promising fresh snow for the area surrounding the mountain. A chilling wind blew past him making his silver hair blow in front of him though the cold had no effect upon him. Along with the wind came a scent he knew all too well.

"Kuronue let's get ready to go?" Kuronue came over and sat next to his friend, his deep violet eyes shining in curiosity. He was a complete contrast to Youko, him being silver and he black, and as he chuckled Youko looked at him strangely. After a moment Youko raised a slender eyebrow in question and Kuronue shook his head.

"Where do you plan to drag me this time?"

"Back to the forest known as Inuyasha or so that is what the villagers had deemed it." Kuronue looked at Youko with a puzzled expression and so Youko had elaborated.

"That woman vexes me." Kuronue laughed and hit Youko on the back.

"Of course she vexes you, she is a woman what do you expect? Though for you to linger on her is pretty impressive. Should I give her a medal of some sort for her achievement?" Youko growled softly at Kuronue in warning, but he continued to laugh completely ignoring it.

"Did you not notice her strangeness the time that we were with her?" When Youko saw Kuronue nod his head he continued. "Her scent wasn't right. It was as if she had two and they were fighting with one another. Another thing is that the first time that I had laid eyes upon her, she had brown eyes and in our last encounter she had blue."

"In other words you want to know what is going on with the girl." Youko nodded his head and Kuronue sighed deeply. "I can tell that this is only going to end up badly for me." Youko raised his eyebrow once again.

"And what is that suppose to mean."

"Take it how you want, but you always do seem to get us into trouble." Youko smirked back at Kuronue.

"We've managed just fine until now." Kuronue laughed right along with his smirking friend.

"That is only because just as much of a knack you have in getting into trouble you also have a knack of getting out of it, to my relief." This time the two laughed together and after a moment or so the two stood and began to walk away from the cliff.

**

* * *

**A world of darkness, of simply nothing stretched out before her. She could see nothing, she could hear nothing, and she could feel nothing. Fear took hold of her heart and she began to run. Her footfalls were silent and she was wondering if she was truly running at all. Something in the back of her mind told her that something was wrong, terribly wrong. She tried the best as she could to remember, or to try and figure out what she was running from, but it was as if she were trying to grasp air. You know that it is there, but impossible to actually hold. Suddenly voices could be heard, but they were so muffled that she did not know what they said and so she ran trying to listen carefully to the voices. Tired from exhaustion she fell to the ground or what she had assumed to be the ground. 

"What do you want from me?" She yelled out into the darkness desperately wanting answers. All of a sudden two silhouettes appeared. Even in such darkness she was able to make out the darker forms. The forms were small and so she guessed them to be children. Each has a distinguishable feature of their own. One has what looks to be a pair of large wings behind him or her and the other a tail waving back and forth behind it. Other than that they appeared as normal children. At first she was afraid of the images and began to back away. The moment she moved the silhouettes followed and so she turned and began to run. The faster she ran the faster they followed. After a while they began to cry out to her and calling her name. Finally knowing that she could not run anymore turned around to face them only to see that they were gone. Shaking slightly she turned only to see the two behind her.

"Don't be afraid." The one with wings called to her. The voice definitely belonged to a small boy that much she could tell. It was low and smooth and so full of sorrow that it hurt to listen to. The one with the tail had nodded in agreement with the first.

"What do you want?" The one with the tail responded.

"We are pieces to something that you long ago forgotten." The voice was another boy's and it too held the same sorrow of the first. The difference was that the voice held a slightly rougher quality.

"What do you mean pieces? And what have I forgotten?"

"We are merely guides, images of the people who are most precious to the ones you have forgotten." The smoother voice with wings replied.

"Who have I forgotten?" The silhouettes had then began to disappear and she tried to reach out as if to stop the two from leaving though her hand fell through them and then they were gone. "Come back…. Who have I forgotten?" Her voice carried on through the darkness and once again she was alone within the darkness.

**

* * *

**The moment Kagome realized that she was awake she wanted to scream. Just when she was beginning to get some answers, they slip through her fingers. She wanted to shout out her frustration and anger, but held back. She wanted to know what was going on and why she was having these dreams. Having one last burst of anger she literally growled as she bolted from her sleeping bag. A moment later a loud stomping could be heard approaching her and so she turned and heard the approach of Miroku and Sango before actually seeing their forms run into the room of the hut with worried expressions on their faces. After they realized that everything was alright they calmed and looked to Kagome. As they did so their expression changed to that of complete bewilderment and shock. After so long of that strange look directed toward her, Kagome began to feel awkward, to the point that she had to say something. 

'Why are they looking at me like that?' They continued to stare at her and she had finally had enough. She slammed her hands on either side of her and growled. The action caused the two to jump back and she herself put a hand to her throat not knowing that she could emit such a sound. Then again she did it not too long before they came in, but she just put it off as not having the best of sleep.

"So that sound came from you lady Kagome?" Kagome nodded at Miroku, but noticed that although the two were a bit farther from her, that they were still staring.

"What are you both staring at?" Sango was the one to come forward and in that instant Kagome saw that Sango was staring at a particular spot upon her person because the position of her head stayed focused on said spot, which was the top of her head.

"If I have that bad of bed hair then all I need is a brush. There's no need to stare." Kagome crossed her arms and turned away from Sango, a pout already coming to her lips. Sango shook her head not meaning to stare, but Kagome did not have ears such as the ones she has the last time she checked.

"Kagome it's not your hair, though a brush wouldn't kill you." Kagome quickly turned around and glared at Sango who chuckled to herself. Hearing another chuckle from behind Sango she glared at Miroku who held up his hands in a show of innocence or surrender. Suddenly Sango's words had sunk in and she turned to her in question.

"What do you mean not my hair? Then what is it?" Sango lifted her hands and brought Kagome's own and led them to the top of her head. Expecting to feel nothing, but her tangled mop atop her head she was quickly surprised when she felt the soft velvety feel of fox like ears atop her head. Sango had dropped her own hands, but Kagome's remained, feeling her new appendage. All of a sudden the impulse to see them came to her and she began to frantically search for the mirror in her over stuffed yellow backpack. When she found it she shouted in joy at finally obtaining it from the bottom of her bag. Miroku and Sango could not help, but laugh at her childish antics. Kagome had then brought the mirror to her face and noticed that as Shippo pointed out once before, her eyes really have turned a cerulean blue. The next thing she did was tilt the small hand held mirror slightly so she could see the top of her head. Even though she knew that the ears were there she still gasped in surprise upon seeing them.

"How did this happen? Am I turning into a demon?" Now this had caught the attention of both Miroku and Sango causing the two to both lose their smiles and gained serious expressions.

"It seems to me that these changes are occurring gradually, but when did such changes begin to occur?" Kagome began to think and realized that she only had a hunch.

"Maybe about a week or so, but I'm not entirely sure."

"Did you do anything lately that might have caused this?" Concern showed in Sango's eyes and Kagome tried to think of what could possibly be causing this.

"I don't know really, but if it matters I have been having the same dream for the last two weeks and only last night did it change slightly." This caught Miroku's attention.

"Some say that dreams harbor feelings and memories that we have either forgotten or push aside. Maybe they are trying to tell you something." Kagome nodded her head.

"Yeah last night these two silhouettes said that I had forgotten something or someone as they had said, but what does that have to do with my changes?" Miroku nodded his head and Sango asked another question.

"What is the dream that you have been dreaming, maybe we can start from there?" Kagome nodded in her head in agreement.

"At first I was unable to do anything while darkness surrounded me. There are voices, but so muffled that I can't understand them. They were desperate I believe and as much as I wanted I could never make out what they were saying. Now it has progressed further I am running from something and I am so scared. I have never been so scared in all my life and the voices still muffled are crying out and suddenly I come upon two silhouettes telling me not to be afraid and that I have forgotten someone. When I ask who I wake up." It took a moment for both Miroku and Sango to take in all that she said and tried to come up with some kind of answer. Miroku was the first to come to.

"I don't know what it all means, but I have a feeling that these dreams of yours are the key to your changes." Sango nodded her head.

"Yeah I agree with Miroku on this one. Let us know when you have the dream again and if any new information and what not comes to you. Until then there's really not much for us to do." Kagome nodded, but part of her really didn't want to stop the changes that were happening to her. Ever since first meeting Inuyasha she had always secretly wanted ears such as his and so now having them she wanted to keep them.

"Alright I'll let you know."

"Let them know what?" Inuyasha had just entered the hut and right behind him Shippo was licking a lollipop that he received from Kagome the other day. Before Inuyasha noticed her ears Kagome's hands shot to her ears in an attempt to hide them. When he was fully looking at her he gave her a strange look.

"Why are you holding your head?" At that moment Kagome knew that she wasn't going to be able to hide her ears from him forever and so lowered her hands to her sides. The act in itself was mere instinct and when she had began to think she did not want to hide anything from him. As she expected Inuyasha gaped at her and Shippo dropped his lollipop and jumped to her head feeling her ears wanting to prove that they were real.

"I had a feeling that something was weird. Your scent has been acting funny, but I never thought that something like this could happen?" Inuyasha had crossed his arms and looked at her with a serious yet very curious look had crossed his face. His fingers had twitched and he resisted the urge to do the same as Shippo, to prove that what he saw was true. Kagome noticed instantly and chuckled to herself.

"You're acting very mature about all this Inuyasha." Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

"Now what is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing." 'Inuyasha certainly has grown up if this does not upset him. He has always wanted to become full demon and if things keep going as they are Kagome very might become just that. I wonder if he realizes.' Inuyasha just continued to sulk and every now and again he would look over to Kagome's ears and his fingers would twitch. After a while he began to tap them against his arm.

"You can pet them if you wish Inuyasha. You know when I first met you I did the same." Inuyasha blushed slightly, but could not resist and he had come forward and touched her ears before quickly backing away acting as if he did not. Everyone in the hut then laughed fully at his expense and sat down quickly with his arms folded.

"Now that is finished what did you mean by my scent Inuyasha?" Inuyasha not completing out of his pouting stage mumbled out his answer so low that no human could possibly catch, but strangely Kagome had caught a couple words.

"What was that Inuyasha?"

"Your scent has been acting funny and changing to something else. It's so jumbled that you can't make heads or tails of it. It's in a constant state of flux that has actually been getting on my nerves."

"Really now and how long have you noticed?" Miroku leaned forward on his staff to get a better look at Inuyasha's face.

"About a good week or so now." Miroku nodded his head and he had begun to tell Inuyasha of what they were talking about before he had come in.

**

* * *

**Just outside the village Natsuki leaned against a tree with her arms crossed. The people of the village were starting to get to her. If she did not get away from the babbling naïve bubble headed optimists she was going to kill them. Now away from everyone and knowing that no one was around she had taken off the silver necklace with the onyx gem. As soon as the necklace was removed her image faded and changed. Her dark blonde hair became longer and turned ebony black with silver streaks. Her skin turned elegantly pale and her lips became a dark crimson. Her ears became pointed and grew longer and she gained both claws and fangs. Her eyes have changed from a bright brown to bright and intensive silver. The most distinguished feature though was the pair of large black leathery wings behind her. Abruptly a gust of wind blew by carrying the scent of wolf demon to her nose and she smiled. That scent alone after so long calmed her nerves. You never really notice the simple pleasantries until their gone and when its back you're just overjoyed upon its return. 

'She's here earlier than I thought.' A wolf demon with charcoal color hair with silver tint and her tail of the same color came into the area. She walked over with grace and her beautiful Sais caught the sun. Her eyes of emerald green with forest green outline shone with both mirth and mischief.

"Hey Natsuki, so what did you get me?" Natsuki smiled over at her best friend.

"Always a one track minds aren't you Kira?" Kira mocked glared over at Natsuki.

"I am not, now come on." Natsuki smiled and took a charm from her weapon holster on her right thigh. The charm is a beautiful midnight blue crystal in the form of a crescent moon with a star at the opening. She held the charm in her hand and infused some of her energy into it making it glow a type of black aura until it surrounded the charm and herself. In an instant she was gone from the forestry clearing and now in a large type of hallway that goes on for miles. The walls were a dark blue and the floors consisted of black marble. Each door looked large and each was made of steel. Natsuki walked down and walked deliberately into one of the rooms. The room held many rings, necklaces, and any other accessory you could think of. She scanned the area looking for something in particular until her eyes fell upon a ring quite simple in its appearance. It has a plain, but beautifully crafted silver band and in the center is a marvelously rounded emerald green gem. Once obtaining what she wanted she disappeared just as quickly as she had come only to reappear where she disappeared. She looked at Kira's smiling face and held out the ring. Kira's face brightened instantly and held the ring in her hand.

"It's beautiful Tsuki, what does it do?" A mischievous spark entered Natsuki's eyes though it went completely unnoticed by Kira.

"Oh nothing, besides the fact that it will steal your soul and turn you into a mindless pawn of evil." Kira's eyes widened and gave Natsuki a blank look before recognizing the tone in her voice and spark in her eye. She half glared and half rolled her eyes as she smacked Natsuki in the arm.

"Tell me what it really does?" Natsuki smiled at Kira.

"And if it doesn't do anything?" Kira rolled her eyes.

"I know you too well and everything you give me does something. Besides I can feel the power in this ring." Natsuki shrugged, but still maintained a small smile.

"Yes that is too true. Well that ring is pretty powerful or so I was told, but also a last resort kind of thing." Kira looked at Natsuki quizzically.

"Last resort? It doesn't hurt anyone does it?" Natsuki gave Kira a stern look.

"Well if you would let me finish…" Kira just waved her hand in a way telling Natsuki to continue not at all concerned with her interruption making Natsuki roll her eyes.

"As I was saying it has a lot of power stored up in that ring. Now when I say it is a last resort that is because this ring may only be used once. Now I heard that the type of power is an ancient type of healing. It can heal any injury no matter how severe it is. I don't know if this is true, but I heard that it can even bring back someone from the dead though it would have to be used the very moment that he or she died otherwise it wouldn't work." Kira looked to the ring now truly admiring the simple yet elegant ring.

"I wish that I had this before…." Natsuki nodded her head knowing what she was trying to say. If only she had it to save her brother. The same thoughts ran through Natsuki's mind the moment she heard all that the ring could do, though she was skeptical that such a thing could really bring back someone who had recently died.

"In any case it might become useful to you though I hope that you will never have to use it for yourself."

"You and me both. Anyway I guess it's my turn huh?" Natsuki's smile brightened.

"So what did you get me?" Kira shook her index finger back and forth in front of Natsuki who pouted lightly.

"Nuh uh, you'll just have to wait and see." With that Kira took out a dark emerald green crystal in the shape of a crescent moon with a star at the opening from the weapon holster on her left upper thigh. As did Natsuki she too put her energy into the crystal though her energy shown as a lime green in color making the overall effect, appear magical. One moment Kira is staring directly at Natsuki and then the next she is in a hallway that goes on to the end of eternity. The floors are a dark cherry wood polished enough that you could see your own reflection in them. The walls are a pale green, not too dark and not too light either. The doors are a grey color with elegant silver handles. She proceeded to walk down the hall until she came upon the one she wanted and entered. Weapons decorated the room and she smiled fondly at them. Most of them have been given to her by Natsuki and some she herself had obtained. Coming to a bow she smiled wistfully and picked it up along with the glove mindful of the deadly sharp string and sharp edges of the bow. The bow itself looked like a pair of beautifully sculpted wings. At the top is a white feathered wing of an angel and the bottom a leather bond wing of either bat or devil. The contrast, although striking, blended together perfectly. The string of the bow is a wire so sharp that it could easily cut through flesh as though it were red hot cutting through butter. The glove that goes along with the bow is a three fingered, covering the thumb, index finger, and forefinger. The fingers are grey and the color ends in a diamond shape where it splits having black on the left and white on the right. Kira smiled brightly knowing the Natsuki would simply love the gift and so left her hallway and reappeared to where Natsuki was waiting. Just like Kira had expected the moment that she appeared with her gift Natsuki was smiling from ear to ear, something that she sees too rarely of.

"So did I do good or what?"

"Do good? You did wonderful." Kira handed Natsuki the bow and glove and watched as she took off her right fingerless glove and arm guard to see her put on the black and white glove. After that she put the arm guard back on and put the extra glove away within her crystal. Once done with that she held the bow in her hands, truly admiring the craftsmanship.

"The bow is perfectly balanced and the metal is so durable and strong. Whoever crafted this is truly a master." Kira smirked at her.

"You're a nerd, but I still love you. Anyway I still believe that you are the best when it comes to making weapons. After all you made my Sais which I love."

"Thanks, but now we should talk more seriously." Kira instantly nodded and all trace of either a smirk or smile was gone.

"Are you sure it was her Tsuki?" Natsuki nodded her head.

"There's not a doubt in my mind that it is her, though how she came to be here I have no idea. Maybe she came through the well as did we." Kira nodded her head.

"That is a possibility. Did you approach her yet?" Natsuki nodded her head.

"Yes I told her that I was a wanderer and needed help getting back to the village, but directly after that I left. I did meet a couple of her companions though. Now what were their names?" Kira laughed.

"You have never been very good with names have you?" Natsuki half glared though still trying to think of their names.

"There was Sango…Shippo…Miroku… and Inu.. Inu.. oh Inuyasha. Now why does that name sound so familiar?" Kira was still softly laughing at Natsuki's expense when Natsuki gasped drawing her attention. "I remember now. Inuyasha was the half demon that we met just a little more than fifty years ago." Kira's eyes widened just a fraction.

"Really that guy? Why didn't you notice straight away?" Natsuki gave Kira a dry look.

"Sorry I was a little preoccupied."

"Well in any case I don't really see how her companions matter at this point in time. What I do want to know right now if it truly is our Kagome and if so how it is that she had gotten here in the first place."

"Sounds good, how about we ask to join their group?" Kira nodded their head.

"Yes and since they already kind of know you; you should be the one to ask. Say something along the lines of having a larger group would make things a bit easier and safer."

"I don't need someone to protect me." Kira sweat dropped at this.

"I never said you did, but that could be our excuse as to want to travel with them. We don't want to look suspicious of anything do we?" Natsuki was pouting.

"Well no.." Kira shook her head.

"Let's just get going already ok." Natsuki nodded her head and placed the bow securely on her back and put the necklace back on and her human appearance was back in place. Kira sighing had taken out a necklace looking much like Natsuki's only her gem is an emerald green. Once the necklace was on her charcoal colored hair with silver tint turned a soft brown and her creamy colored skin turned a shade darker. Her tail of the same color as her hair disappeared along with her claws fangs and pointed ears. Her eyes once an emerald green with a forest green outline are now a complete forest green in color. All in all Kira was completely changed and Natsuki nodded in her approval.

"You should be proud of your little charms. No one would guess that we were truly demons. The necklace not only hides our appearance, but any aspect of our demonic auras or scent. It borders on the genius I say." Kira smiled.

"Thanks, now let's get going already." Natsuki nodded her head and the two headed back toward the village.

**

* * *

**It was dark and no light could penetrate the darkness. He lifted his body into a sitting position and sat there contemplating his predicament. He died, plain and simple. So how was it that he could feel the ground beneath his feet and hear the beating of his heart? It didn't make any sense. Isn't the dead supposed to stay dead? Apparently the gods must either love or hate him. 

"Where am I? and what's going on?" The young man looked around a bit and noticed the bones surrounding him. It took even longer to notice that he was bare or without clothes and yet the cold of the place did not bother him.

"You are at your grave." Looking around the young man saw another man in a white baboon suit directly in front of him.

"Yeah and what would you want." The man sat with his arms on his knees trying his best to look as at ease in the entire situation although his body ached and screamed in protest.

"Straight to the point aren't you Bankotsu. What I want is for you to kill a certain someone by the name of Inuyasha. In exchange you and the rest of the band of seven shall have your lives back." Bankotsu smirked.

"Inuyasha you say. Well whoever this Inuyasha is won't be around for too much longer." The one in the baboon suit then lifted his hand and threw six jewel shards in front of Bankotsu who stared at them questioningly. They glittered with a dark light that caught his attention, but looked to the man once more when he began to speak.

"Place a jewel shard within each of your comrades and they will be brought back to life, but remember without the shard you will die." Bankotsu reached out and grabbed the shards feeling the immense power behind them.

"Who are you?"

"I go by the name Naraku." With that Naraku disappeared leaving Bankotsu to his thoughts.

'I will make the most of this second life and this Inuyasha will soon get a taste of my blade.' Bankotsu stood and turned to the pile of bones that are his comrades.

**

* * *

**Kira and Natsuki slowly began to approach a small hut on the outskirts of the small little village. On the outside they appeared calm and collected, focused and driven, but they were anything but that. They were nervous and tense, anxious and almost paranoid. What would they do if she truly was the person that they were looking for? Just hope that things could pick up from where they left off? In all truths they didn't know what to expect and that in itself is what puts them on edge. The closer they got the harder their hearts pounded and soon the hut where Kagome and her friends were staying at came into view. At the last second the two pulled back completely in sync hiding behind a couple of trees and peeked out examining the small hut. They felt a bit cowardly, but felt that it was for the better and who were they to deny their instincts. On the roof sat a very bored and impatient hanyou lying on his side with his head propped on his elbow. His ears twitched in irritation and his eyes were closed shut. A moment later Kagome had come out wearing a pair of blue jeans with a black belt with a round silver buckle with a star inlaid in the center. She was also wearing a white colored tank top and she appeared as anything, but happy. Her face was set in a frown and her hands were on her hips. 

"Inuyasha stop acting like a child and come down and help us?"

"I don't see why you need my help; you've never needed it before." Kagome sighed.

"It would only help so stop sulking already and get down." Now both Sango and Miroku had come out and brought Kagome's bag and they both carried back packs with sleeping bags on top. Kirara was perched on Sango's shoulder and watched the interaction between everyone. Miroku's bag is a dark purple and Sango's is a pale pink. Kagome had figured with all the traveling that everyone does that they both deserved to carry around a few luxuries and something to sleep on. Inuyasha though protested saying that he would look ridiculous carrying a bag on his back like some type of pack mule. Shippo on the other hand was a little small and so got a child's back pack of a lime green color and as soon as he saw Kagome he had jumped into her arms with a large smile spreading from ear to ear.

"It's quite alright lady Kagome we are all ready to go." Miroku had come over with Kagome's large yellow backpack and sleeping bag and handed it to her. She smiled in return and placed the backpack on her back.

"Thanks Miroku. Is everyone ready to go?" Miroku nodded his head.

"Yeah we're ready." Sango smiled warmly at Kagome and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't let Inuyasha upset you." Inuyasha opened his eyes and glared in Sango's direction.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" All three had laughed and had then begun to walk north. Kira and Natsuki on the other had begun their own conversation the moment the others had stepped outside.

"You said that she hadn't changed at all?" Kira couldn't take her eyes off of Kagome.

"Well the ears weren't there the last time I checked other than that she hasn't changed." Kira now fully rounded on Natsuki.

"How can you say that? She is clearly older. The last time I checked she was 12 or so when we were separated and judging by her looks I believe she is a good 19 now. Can't you see it in her face? Her body? Her eyes?" Natsuki looked closely at Kagome and noticed what she had failed to see.

"I guess I was merely seeing only what I wanted to see you know. I wanted the same Kagome that was taken from us. Wanted it bad enough that when I saw her I saw the 12 year old girl we knew." Kira nodded her head in understanding.

"It's ok Natsuki, but we should join their group so go over and ask." Natsuki pouted.

"Why me?" Kira already had a snappy comeback in the ready.

"Because it is you they know and would be more willing to accept the two of us." Natsuki watched as the group were beginning to leave and so was biting her lower lip.

"Why do I have to be the one?"

"I told you why. They'll be more suspicious later so now go." Natsuki pouted, but sighed and put on a happy façade before marching out into the clearing. The closer Natsuki approached Inuyasha's ears began to slightly twitch and then he lightly sniffed at the air and stopped.

"The woman from before is coming." Kagome looked at Inuyasha strangely. That is until she turned around and found Natsuki standing awkwardly in the street and with a new bow with her as well.

"Hey Natsuki how are you? That is a really cool bow by the way?" Natsuki had placed a smile on her lips and nodded.

"Doing well Kagome, thank you."

"What is it that you want; we have no time to be wasting on you." Natsuki glared and was about to reply to Inuyasha's comment; that is until Kagome intervened.

"Inuyasha stop it."

"I don't trust her." Inuyasha and Kagome continued to argue completely ignoring everyone else.

"I'm sorry about Inuyasha's rudeness, but was there something that you wanted?" Miroku held a charming smile on his face and began to advance until Sango had walked directly in front of him stopping his approach.

"Yes I had wished that a friend and I could join your group." The statement had awakened both Inuyasha and Kagome at once and both had an answer for her question.

"YES.""NO." Inuyasha glared at Kagome who returned it with full force.

"Haven't you been listening to a word that I have been saying? I don't trust her. Who knows what she is after and you are far too naïve and trusting." Inuyasha all but yelled.

"If you only listened to her then maybe you will learn something." Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at Natsuki who held in the growl that she so wanted to let out.

"Why would you and your friend want to travel with us?" Sango questioned with curiosity.

"Well we wander from village to village and lately it has come to be more dangerous and heard that you will be travelling. So we had hoped that we could travel with you." Kira smacked her hand to her forehead.

'You're always straight to the point of things Natsuki and in that façade it sounds lame.'

"So where is your so called friend? If you even have a friend" Inuyasha could not help, but poke and Natsuki was beginning to lose it. Her hand went straight to the hilt of her sword and she glared openly at him.

"If you continue to jab and insult me half breed I will be forced to silence you." Before anyone could say anything Kira quickly came next to Natsuki and placed a hand over her mouth to keep her from saying anything else.

"I apologize for Natsuki's comment. She can be a little sensitive." Inuyasha was glaring daggers at Natsuki and she was doing the same in return. Kira knowing that Natsuki wasn't going to say anything else let her go and faced the others. Inuyasha and Natsuki had then begun a glaring contest and neither of them was going to back down. Kagome and the others however stepped around the two and began their own little discussion.

"So who are you?" Kira looked over at Sango.

"I am Kira and you already know Natsuki." Both Miroku and Sango nodded and Kagome and Shippo had looked over at the two still glaring at one another.

"Well I believe the more the merrier what do you say my lovely Sango." Sango nodded her head ignoring the lovely comment.

"Yeah and it would be good to have a little help. You both can fight right? As in fight demons?" Kira nodded her head.

"Yes you can depend on us. It's just a bit tiring with only the two of us you know." Kagome nodded her head.

"YAY and I'll have new people to play with." Shippo was bouncing in excitement in Kagome's arms and Kira smiled at him.

"Sure we can play." Sango laughed.

"Well I guess welcome to the group of misfits." Inuyasha began to grumble and so bounded off ahead not wanting to admit defeat. Now that everything was settled the newly developed group began to walk out of the village.

* * *

**JennyTheWhiteWolf: **_Alright everyone that is the end of chapter four and I hope that you all like it. Please review and tell me what you think. If you have any ideas I would love to hear them because there is a good chance that I can make it happen. Thanks again and review if you can._


	5. Dark Priestess?

**JennyTheWhiteWolf: **_Hi everyone! I know it has been a little while since my last update, but I hope that this chapter more than makes up for it. i have been working very hard on it though of course I took a little break so I could do school work as well. At least the classes that I am taking are interesting. Anyway I hope that you all enjoy the chapter!_

_juusan'ya- thank you for the review and I am sorry about the wait. Anyway I hope you like the chapter._

_Jessie is Loved- I hope your happy about this lol This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written for fanfiction in my life lol. Anyway I can't wait until you update love :)_

_Kittygirl57- hey Deedee!! thanks for the review and i am glad that you liked the story so far_

* * *

The sky is dark and the stars shone brightly against the night sky. They appeared so close, yet so far away. All of this however meant little to Natsuki, after all what use could she do with a star? She scoffed at the mere foolishness of it all. People were fools. Pathetic, miserable feeble fools, the lot of them; wishing upon something so hard so as to hide the fact that they did not have the strength or means to go after what truly mattered to them. The truly pitiful part on the other hand is that they actually believed that some god watching over them would grant all their desires if they only wished hard enough. Natsuki shook her head and glared at the stars.

"I am a fool no longer." Natsuki breathed heavily, her breath catching in the air and hung there for but a moment. Directly in front of her lay what looked to be a black puddle and she smirked at it in response. The substance was dark and thick and slowly, but surely was dissolving into the air. Natsuki's then looked herself over to find that her left leg has a gash from just below the back of her knee all the way up and towards her inner thigh. It was painful and movement did not help in any means. Also several minor scratches adorned both of her arms and her clothes had several rips and tears in them.

'Looks like my skills are improving considering I beat the hitodama with human capabilities. I suppose this necklace has its uses after all…

**FLASHBACK**

Natsuki was growing impatient and it showed with the slight twitch of her wings and the tap of her claws against her arms. She only ceased once Kira came over and handed her a silver necklace with crystal like gem hanging at the end.

"Now you can enter a human village and not have to kill everyone." Natsuki couldn't help, but smirk.

"But I do so enjoy that part." Kira rolled her eyes at Natsuki's behavior.

"Let's be serious now. That necklace can be both good and bad you know. The gem on the end is very rare and powerful. Up until now I have never really had a use for them."

"So what does it do?" Kira looked agitated.

"If you would let me finish." Natsuki shrugged and Kira continued.

"The gem absorbs demonic power of all kinds and hides it. So when we wear this necklace it will absorb our power, features, and senses, basically anything demonic. We are going to be rendered human in every sense of the word. That means you can't use your precious darkness power to destroy everything around you." Natsuki was staring at the necklace in a new light and Kira could not help but feel smug about it.

"The necklace does all that? To be human though……." Kira shook her head.

"Yeah, just don't get too carried away. Since you can't do as much as you normally could, I don't want you to die merely because you were either too arrogant or cocky." Natsuki waved it off and put the necklace on and watched her own transformation. She quickly frowned not liking the constant state of weakness she was in.

"Humans really are weak…. I feel pathetic." Kira shook her head.

"That just means that you have to win with skill and not power. Look at your gem." Natsuki looked to the once clear gem now seeing it change to a dark ebony in color, though it still shined brilliantly.

**END FLASHBACK**

Natsuki, now finished assessing the damage, went across the clearing and bent down over two small pouches. One is of a black color and the other a soft gray. She picked up the black bag and took out a smooth black stone. She rubbed it in her hand a smirked feeling the dark power radiating off the stone in small subtle waves. Though for some odd reason this one had a different feel to it than the others she's used.

"The demonic souls in this one must be very strong and with unusual abilities…." Natsuki held the stone firmly in her left hand and with her right she brushed against her left leg. Without hesitation she brought her hand back up to let the blood from her injury drip down onto the black stone. After a moment or so the stone did nothing. Natsuki expecting this lay the stone down and walked a couple yards away. Once she turned she saw dark demonic energy springing from the stone in a whirlwind of power. Natsuki stood her ground while unsheathing her sword. Her dark blonde hair wiped in the wind created by the swirling mass of energy. Many would consider this quite a nuisance, but she was use to the feeling and so let her hair be. After a moment of simply watching, the energy began to form a body and she watched in slight interest as it began to take the shape of a bat demon. A body first formed and wings sprouted out of its back. No real figure or structure was formed yet, though slowly it became clearer and more defined. Natsuki's eyes narrowed in anger and suspicion as the form began to look more and more familiar to her. Within moments the dark energy became a solid black being, the shape of a black bat demon with dark hair that fell to his shoulders. Natsuki's anger rose as she noticed instantly that its eyes were not black like normal hitodamas, but a dark grey in color. They were cold and ruthless eyes, eyes that Natsuki could never forget. Her glare increased as she noticed the proud stance the hitodama used. It was identical to that of her elder brother and it even held his cocky smirk that she hated more than anything.

"Come now don't tell me you don't recognize your own kin." The deep velvety voice of her brother came from the hitodama before her and she held her sword so tight that her knuckles turned white and the slash on her hand stretched and pulled.

"You are not my brother though I will not deny your resemblance to that bastard." Natsuki charged forth, her sword held firmly in front of her. She zig zagged back and forth though the hitodama did nothing and merely watched with calculating eyes. Her first strike was an upward slash and she watched in surprise as he moved to the side as if it were nothing. That did not stop her as she struck downward at it and only missed him by inches when he jumped back.

"Tell me dear sister in what world could you possibly defeat me." The hitodama charged forth and a sword formed in his hand. With his built up momentum he jumped forward and slashed hitting Natsuki across her abdomen. In result Natsuki was thrown back several feet and she was forced to her knees with her left hand gripping her stomach. Blood poured from the wound and she clenched her teeth to help cope with the pain. A moment later that didn't quite matter for her anger overpowered any sense of feeling and she stood her ground.

"You are nothing, but a hitodama. A collection of demon souls compressed together. You are nothing and you shall die as nothing." Natsuki grasped the necklace around her neck and released her demonic features. Demonic power flowed through her and despite herself she smirked with a certain malevolent satisfaction. With her resentment rising the white off her eyes had turned black. The sudden rush of her demonic energy did not only fuel her power, but also her anger and hate sending her into a type of rage. Without any hesitation she propelled herself forward with her wings and sliced its left arm off. The hitodama taken by surprise growled lowly and began striking at Natsuki with his sword though he met nothing, but air. Strike after strike was unsuccessful, for with the confines to her demonic abilities set free, Natsuki was far faster than the hitodama before her. She continued to play with the hitodama, dodging its blows and flipping effortlessly across the field, smirking all the while. Despite this the hitodama continued its attempts and with each strike it came closer and gained more ground. Natsuki did not notice this and continued to taunt the hitodama.

**

* * *

**Kira watched the others sleep and could not help, but to let a small smile grace her lips. Kagome held Shippo close to her within her sleeping bag, a soft content smile adorning her face and Shippo too looked as if to be in bliss. Sango was curled up next to Kirara, holding a handful of her fur in her hand and looked happy. Miroku slept as close to Sango as he could get which was a good five feet away from her, sporting a lecherous grin. Inuyasha was the only one other than herself who was not fast asleep. At times she envied those who could sleep so soundly and that did not exclude those before her. They slept without a care in the world and looked truly happy. All she ever got as she slept were terrible nightmares filled with blood and tears. Quickly she shook such thoughts away not wanting to sound as if she were whining or complaining and she did not want to sound as such even if it was only within her mind. Inuyasha being awake stared at Kira continuously with his sword held firmly against his chest. He did not trust her or Natsuki, but she could not blame him after knowing so little about them. She would be suspicious if he did not act as such. He was also still upset from when Natsuki left without explanation and of course it was up to her to smooth things over. All in all, the group appeared peaceful and quite used to sleeping out in the woods. Suddenly a slight pain welled up within her chest and at once knew that something was wrong with Natsuki; either that or she was in trouble. Quickly she got up and went to go to her. 

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha had asked from his perch in the tree. His eyes were harsh and his claws dug into the sleeves of his red haori.

"I will return shortly, you have no need to worry." Kira left before Inuyasha could say anything else and as fast as she could within human capabilities ran to where she sensed Natsuki. When she got to her she saw Natsuki on her hands and knees and her sword lay to her side. A large black substance lay in front of her and she can only guess that to be that of a destroyed hitodama. As she approached Natsuki had gotten up and turned to her. Kira's eyes widened at the site of Natsuki's eyes and quickly took one of her Sai and cut her hand drawing blood. As she came closer a dark smirk plastered over Natsuki's face and now her silver irises were turning a bright and intense crimson red. Slowly she made to advance upon Kira, but she was ready and took off her necklace releasing her demonic power. With speed like no other, she ran to Natsuki and shoved the palm of her hand into her gut letting her blood mix within Natsuki's. Natsuki gasped and slowly her eyes turned their normal silver and the black left the white of her eyes. Kira with quick reflexes caught Natsuki the moment her knees gave way.

"You never learn do you Tsuki?" Natsuki smiled up at her weakly once coming fully to her senses.

"Well at least I have you around to keep me in check right." Kira glared at her.

"You need to be more careful Tsuki. What if this happens when I'm not around huh? You could end up losing your soul. Did you ever think of that? Just look at your condition. " Natsuki tried to push away from Kira, but realized that she was too weak and so let Kira guide her over to the two small pouches that she had left.

"I know, but if it helps any I have never shown any other sign besides my eyes." Kira rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't help at all. With the way you're going, it's only a matter of time."

"The hitodama took the form of Kuragari…." Kira sighed and picked up the pouches and began walking with Natsuki in the direction of the nearest hot spring which wasn't too far away.

"You need to control your anger or it will get the better of you when and if you actually see him again." Natsuki's eyes darkened.

"I will see him again and when I do I will see that he dies by my hands." Kira watched her with concern as she brought Natsuki to the hot spring. The closer they got the more they could smell the natural minerals rising from the surface of the water. When the spring came into view Kira looked around to find a temporary place to set Natsuki down. The place was surrounded by trees and around the spring were a collection of rocks. There was a particularly large formation that seemed to fit her needs. A large boulder was sitting atop a rather large flat rock. Kira knowing it was as good as any set Natsuki against it. Natsuki held in the slight grunt of pain and tried to get into a more comfortable position. After that she had begun to remove her clothing as carefully as she could so as to not hurt herself any further. Kira meanwhile opened the grey bag that she held and took out a white smooth stone. After careful examination she threw it into the water and watched as it began to glow a bright light and then faded to a dull white. The steam that came off the surface of the water now held a soft blue glimmer and Kira smiled at her handy work.

"It looks as if we both have use for the spring." Kira sported a confused look and so Natsuki elaborated. "Look at yourself." Kira let her eyes look upon herself and growled at what she saw. Natsuki's blood covered her entire rights side of her body.

"Well it's your fault." Kira's words fell on deaf ears though as Natsuki slowly eased herself into the spring. Hisses of pain erupted from her the moment the hot water hit her wounds and Kira shook her head knowing this scene all too well.

"It's a good thing I give you these stones as well or you'd probably have died by now." Natsuki nodded stiffly trying to ignore the pain coursing through her body. Honestly it felt as if her wounds were on fire and stabbed repeatedly with thousands of white hot needles.

"Though the process is painful the water works wonders with wounds." Kira sighed and knowing it was inevitable she too removed her clothes and got into the water. Kira watched Natsuki carefully, studying her as she lay her head back against a rock closing her eyes. Though Natsuki would never admit it she was in a lot of pain. Kira was and is truly worried for her. There was more reason to her training than merely becoming stronger. She felt like she was punishing herself and Kira could not stand to watch.

'When will you forgive yourself Tsuki…?' Natsuki not even opening her eyes responded to her thought.

'Probably the same time that you do the same for yourself.' Kira glared at Natsuki.

"Hey that was a private thought."

"Sorry though I can't help but to pry when you stare at me so intently that I can feel it." Kira shrugged and began getting out of the spring.

"Its alright anyway I am going to be heading back and explain our absence to the group as best as I can." Natsuki nodded and watched as she disappeared within her charm. Once she had returned she wore a brand new set of clothes and her necklace was back in place. Now what she is wearing consists of slightly baggy black pants that were tight at the hips. Her shirt consists of a tight form fitting shirt in the style of a fighting kimono. The color is a light jade green with the pattern of swirling forest green leaves dancing against the side. The outline as well consists of a forest green and the couple buttons that were on the front are a beautiful silver. Her bright brown hair was held in a tight bun and dark green chopsticks held in her hair, though a couple strands was left to frame her face.

"Later love and try not to linger too long." Kira laughed when Natsuki simply tilted her head forward to indicate that she was still listening; not once had she opened her eyes.

**

* * *

**It took longer than Kira thought to 'smooth things over' as she had last time. Inuyasha was determined that she and Natsuki were scheming against them. Also when she returned she had found that everyone was up and ready to travel once again. Miroku throughout the ordeal seemed to be the voice of reason, helping explain that they were not scheming against him. Sango and Kagome basically were on her side, but more from the sidelines. 

"Inuyasha, it is understandable that they would want a little time to themselves. We are not the only ones having to adjusts to the change. After all they are not used to traveling in such a group." Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest.

"That's just an excuse and why are you on their side anyway." Miroku sighed in frustration. It was trying his nerves and nothing seemed to sink into that hard head. It was like trying to talk to a brick wall. Honestly he did not know how Kagome put up with it.

"Is the mutt still complaining?" All eyes turned to the voice of Natsuki and noticed that, like Kira, she too was in a slightly different outfit. Natsuki still wore her special gloves, bracelet, necklace, as well as her shin and arm guards, but she now wore slightly baggy black pants with the same combat boots with its many buckles. The belts also stayed though a third was added. Her shirt is a tight black sleeveless turtle neck. The most noticeable change is the black face mask she wore that covered all but her eyes for a midnight blue blindfold did that. Her dark blonde hair was held up in a high ponytail that fell to her hips and she had bits loose from the ponytail to frame her face. Her bow was still placed upon her back as well as a quiver full of arrows. Her sword as always was held at her left.

"How can you see?" Shippo's childish curiosity could not be contained eve n if everyone else were thinking the same thing. The only difference is that everyone else was able to control their desire to ask and so would try to find out for themselves.

"I can't." Shippo's face looked confused.

"But how do you not run into things and still know where everyone is?" Natsuki smirked.

"Now who says I need my eyes to know such things." Shippo was dumb founded and Inuyasha scoffed.

"What a load of shit." Natsuki's smirk faltered, but then was quickly back in place and she leaned forward in Inuyasha's direction.

"Want to test it on the battlefield mutt?" Inuyasha growled.

"I will tear that blindfold off your smug little face and shove it down your throat." Before Natsuki could give a response Kira quickly intervened.

"That is enough, the two of you! We are going to get moving and we are going to do so now." Kira stepped in between both Inuyasha and Natsuki not happy in the least and had as much bickering as she could handle. Natsuki nodded her head and had hung back trailing the others who began walking ahead of her.

As everyone was walking the wind had begun to pick up and the chill it brought made several of the group shiver. For the longest time there was no change in scenery and so when they stumbled across a road they were happy for the change. It was a kind of an eerie road if you took more notice of it. There were no others traveling amongst it and fallen leaves lay about untouched signaling that it has not been traveled upon in quite some time.

"Should we go along the road? We could come across a village and a rumor of the shard." Inuyasha grumbled, but knew that what Kagome had said made sense.

"Shards? You are looking for shards? Shards of what?" Kira's innocent questions brought everyone's eyes to her.

'Did I say something wrong?'

"We're looking for shards of the Shikon no Tama. A very powerful jewel alone, but now that it is broken into shards it is even more dangerous. If even one shard gets in the hands of a demon it can increase its power tenfold. Us demon slayers had a difficult time managing it and so entrusted it in the hands of a powerful priestess named Kikyou." Sango had said after looking to the others.

"And what happened to the priestess?" It was the first time Natsuki had spoken up for quite some time and the others were shocked to hear her voice.

"She had died bringing the jewel with her into the afterlife."

"And she could not save herself with all that power?" Natsuki had stopped and crossed her arms across her chest. Instead of Sango explaining Kagome had.

"It would have tainted the jewel and no good ever comes from a tainted jewel or a shard for that matter."

"How did she die?" Natsuki noticed the sideway glance that both Sango and Kagome gave Inuyasha and she wondered what he had to do with the priestess.

'Unless the priestess he was with a little over 50 years ago was one and the same.' Inuyasha had been watching, and judging by the look on his face did not look pleased, and so Natsuki's question went unanswered. To Natsuki's annoyance everyone let the subject slide and without really knowing began to follow the road. After Natsuki had caught Kira's eye she began to fall back.

"Kira do you think that this priestess that guarded the jewel could be the same priestess that was with him 50 years ago?" Kira nodded her head while keeping a close eye on those in front of her, making sure that they could not hear their conversation, including Inuyasha's senses.

"Could be. After all the priestess seems to be a touchy subject. In any case it looks like traveling with them could serve another purpose. If they are searching for the jewel as we are then that would make it all the easier for us. How many pieces of the jewel do you posses by the way?"

"I have 7 and you?" Kira smiled mischievously.

"9" Natsuki pouted.

"What are you two talking about?" Natsuki turned cold eyes to the one staring back at her and Inuyasha did not appear too happy.

"Keep out of others affairs mongrel." Vicious growls sounded from Inuyasha and he stormed his way towards Natsuki who stood her ground and watched his approach.

"I have had enough of you and your-" Inuyasha stopped what he was saying and looked past Natsuki to see that in the middle of the road stood a young woman. She is clothed in the tradition red and white garb of a priestess outfit and her dark brown hair is long and braided. Her dark brown eyes are cold and she looked at the group in anger.

"What are you doing here?" Everyone so focused upon Inuyasha and Natsuki, didn't notice the woman, so when she said that simple sentence everyone turned their head so fast that it was on the verge of whiplash. When no answer came she walked purposely and angrily towards them. As she approached she grabbed the nearest person by the wrists, which happened to be Natsuki. Suddenly the woman's hands began to glow a dark pink and the glow steadily spread up Natsuki's hands and wrists all the way up her arms and to her shoulders. When there was no reaction the woman growled an almost inhuman growl and stepped away.

"I advise you all to leave or face the consequences. Oh and watch the company you keep; the only one you can trust is yourself." With that the woman simply disappeared.

"What did she do to you?" Miroku sounded from the back or what used to be the front.

"I don't know, but I think I'm going to check my arms over anyway." Sango looked to Miroku and he smiled warmly at her. She was a little skeptical what Natsuki was really doing considering the fact that her arms looked fine. Then again she didn't get a close look either. Though why did Kira go with her.

'She's pretty hurt.' Inuyasha smirked. 'Good, she deserves it.'

"I don't know about you, but something is off here. The two of them just head out after some supposed priestess shows up. Also her arms seemed fine to me. I hate to agree with Inuyasha, but he may be right. What if someone like Naraku had sent them? I just want to be careful." Inuyasha who had been staring in the direction of Natsuki redirected his attention at the mention of his name.

'Well no need to tell them.'

"Finally someone is being logical. They're bad news; we should ditch them." Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"No we are not going to ditch them. I know that this may sound really strange and unorthodox to you, but I trust them. I know that they wouldn't do anything to harm me, us. Please do this for me alright. If anything was to go wrong or they do in the end betray us, I will take the fall, alright?" Inuyasha turned away from Kagome not wanting to look at her. Kagome though was seeking reassurances from her friends. Sango and Miroku just looked at her with concern, but willing to do what they could for her. Shippo though merely held onto Kagome and Kirara slept soundly.

**

* * *

**Natsuki walked enough distance, with Kira behind her, to make sure that Inuyasha could not detect them. 

"What is wrong Tsuki?" Kira was wondering why Natsuki had left the group so suddenly because surely the priestess could not harm her even though she is a demon. The necklace should have taken care of that.

"That fucking woman. She is no ordinary priestess." Natsuki removed her arm guards and gloves to reveal her arms. She even lifted her blindfold just to see the amount of damage done to her. Her arms are black and deep cracks traveled up her arms. Blood was flowing at a rapid pace and down to the ground around her.

"How is that possible the gem holds your demonic presence?" Natsuki shook her head.

"Her miko power was tainted, it wouldn't have acted normally. I'm pretty sure that it would have caused the same reaction to any human." Kira looked skeptical, but went into her charm to retrieve medical supplies. It took only, but a moment before she returned.

"Let's just get you cleaned up. It will be a while before that energy dissipates. I don't want you to bleed out in the mean time." Natsuki laughed lightly; a bitter laugh which Kira shook her head in response.

"You know I can't remember the last time I needed healing and yet you seem to need it daily. Why is that?" Kira smiled jokingly at her.

"What doesn't kill me makes me stronger right?" Kira rolled her eyes.

"There's a thin line between life and death and you're flirting with it on a daily basis." Kira finished wrapping Natsuki's arms and Natsuki put on her gloves and arm guards, as well as putting her blindfold back into place. The walk back was quiet, but not uncomfortable. Once the two returned they could feel the stares directed toward them.

"Is there something wrong?" Kira did not like the way that everyone was looking at them.

"No, but we were wondering why the two of you left." Sango directed to the two of them. Inuyasha though couldn't help, but put his two sense in.

"Yeah where were you? Needed more time for your plotting?" Natsuki looked like she was about to protest and so Kira cut off in order to stop what would be a fight.

"No Natsuki is shy and doesn't like to show weakness. That priestess hurt her badly and she didn't want any of you to know it. Show them." Kira's look was harsh, but there was no room for argument and so slowly, but surely Natsuki showed them all the wounds that the priestess had inflicted upon her.

"Are you done gawking?" Natsuki had re-bandaged her arms and put back her arm guards and gloves.

"We have to go after the one who did this. Who knows how many she had hurt before you."

"What!" Surprisingly both Natsuki and Inuyasha voices sprang out at Kagome. Natsuki though decided to hold her tongue. She could sense Kagome's determination about it and decided not to fight it. Inuyasha was not that smart and apparently had no sense in self preservation.

"Why the hell should we go after her? We have shards to look for?"

"Inuyasha she could have hurt a number of people. We have to go after her. There was something off about her. I could sense it." Inuyasha had gotten up in her face with his arms crossed and scowl set in place.

"We have other priorities and some wench doesn't fall into any of them." Miroku and Sango watched in slight concern knowing the situation all too well. Shippo and Kirara though tried to bury themselves in Kagome's arms so to hide from what they knew would be a loud scene.

"I am going to do something about this Inuyasha and whether you are on my side or not is completely up to you. Think wisely though Inuyasha because unless you all of a sudden developed the ability to sense shards you are not going to be able to find them without my help." Inuyasha growled loudly.

"Wench we are not going."

"Yes we are." Inuyasha once again growled

"No we're no-" Inuyasha was cut off as Kagome shouted a loud sit. Afterward Inuyasha was slammed into the ground forming a nice Inuyasha like crater. Natsuki burst out laughing while pointing at him. When Inuyasha was able to get himself up he growled menacingly and stormed off.

"Do it again, please?" Natsuki's plea went on deaf ears and she ended up mumbling to herself.

"That ended rather well considering." Kira looked to Miroku with a bit of shock and surprise.

"That was good?" Miroku chuckled.

"For them? Yes." Kira shook her head.

"So how are we going to be dealing with that priestess?" Natsuki said straight to the point which quickly brought the group to seriousness.

"It was strange, but I got this weird feeling from her. The feeling like the one around Kikyou."

"The dead priestess?" Kira questioned confused. Everyone seemed to shy from the topic of Kikyou and it was beginning to bother both Kira and Natsuki.

"She was resurrected with Kagome's soul though now she only carries a small part of it."

"What? Where is she now? She can't have it. It's not hers to have." Natsuki was shushed by Kira who noticed the look of sadness coming from Kagome.

"It's complicated. Kikyou was and is Inuyasha's love and if I take that bit of soul from her she will die. I just don't want to hurt Inuyasha." The intensity of Kagome's words forced Natsuki to be silent even though she wished to hunt this Kikyou down to reclaim the bit of soul that was Kagome's.

"So the current priestess may be a ghost with enough bitterness and hatred to cling to the earth as she does." Sango felt really uncomfortable and wanted to say anything to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah we better go to the place where she died and put her soul to rest." Kagome smiled at Miroku.

"Thanks Miroku." Miroku nodded his head and Kagome smiled. She then turned her head to Shippo and Kirara.

"Sango could I borrow Kirara to protect Shippo while we fight." Kirara mewed at her in acceptance while Sango just nodded understanding the need to protect him. The group continued on and eventually ran into Inuyasha who did not look happy in the least. He ended up following behind everyone else making the rest of the group nervous because now there was no buffer between Natsuki and him.

The road the group was traveling eventually led to a grand deserted old castle. The group looked at it and could feel the dark menacing feel of the priestess from within it as well as something else. Also around the castle a dark blue barrier with purple streaks here and there surrounded it. Their guess was to prevent enter, but then again there are many types of barriers. Inuyasha could care less of barriers and before anyone could say or do anything he began running towards the castle.

"Idiot you never charge forth in battle." Natsuki ran after him in attempts to stop him, but it was too late and the two of them were sucked into the barrier and disappeared.

"What happened to them?" Kira was slightly worried, but knew that Natsuki would be alright.

"If my theory is correct the two of them were transported somewhere within the castle." Kira looked to Miroku who was contemplating the idea. He had a look of seriousness and he was holding his staff firmly in his hands ready to use it if it were necessary.

"Then all we'd have to do is find the priestess, free her, and then we should find ourselves back outside or maybe still inside only without the barrier." Miroku nodded his head and smiled at Sango.

"Yes though I am pretty sure we will be trapped in there until we liberate the priestess of this world."

"Alright Shippo you stay with Kirara and I will be back as soon as I can." Shippo pouted.

"But I want to come with you and help fight." Kagome smiled at Shippo lovingly.

"Not this time ok. Be safe and wait for me to return." Shippo nodded though he was still pouting when Kagome redirected her attention back to the task at hand.

"So everyone ready." Kagome said smiling at everyone. Kira already held her Sais firmly and Sango quickly went to change and came back holding her large boomerang. Miroku smiled and held out his hand in a leading gesture.

"Lead the way my lady."

**

* * *

**Both Inuyasha and Natsuki landed harsh on wooded flooring in a well styled room of the castle. The furniture was unique and everything was covered in cobwebs. Dust and grime also covered the place. If they were to guess where they were they'd have to say one of the guest bedrooms of the palace. Natsuki, even though coming after Inuyasha, still ended up being at the bottom of the dog pile so to speak. She was furious and now that there was no one there to stop her, she let out all of her rage upon him. The first thing she did was elbow him in the gut to get him off of her. 

"What the hell were you thinking dumbass. Oh wait I forgot you weren't." Natsuki yelled in rage toward Inuyasha while getting up. Inuyasha was not happy. Not happy at all. Here some new people come into the group and everyone expects him to be ok with it. No, he was the leader of the pack. It was his pack and he didn't want to share it, least of all with someone like Natsuki. He didn't want her to be there and he hated being undermined by her.

"I am going to deal with the priestess so we may move on. The quicker we deal with her the sooner we leave."

"So charging recklessly is your great idea of dealing with the problem?" Inuyasha growled.

"This is my pack and if you have a problem leave." Natsuki glared.

"You endanger your pack."

"Don't tell me how to run my pack. You know nothing about them or me. I would never endanger them. If they would like some priestess saved or whatever, then so be it. I will go and handle it, but don't you dare tell me how I should lead my pack. That is not your place and you better mind it."

"And what is my place in your so called pack." Natsuki didn't know why she asked that, but part of her was even kind of happy to know how much he cared for his pack or friends. He may not have the right method or approach, but his heart was in the right place and that goes a long way.

"You don't have one, because you are not a part of it. I still don't trust you." Natsuki shook her head.

"Well whether you trust me or not, we still have to work together to get out of this. So for the moment how about we call a truce?" Inuyasha nodded his head grudgingly and the two had ended up shaking on it. If you can call a slap of the hands a shake anyway.

**

* * *

**Kagome, Sango, Kira, and Miroku had the same problem as Inuyasha and Natsuki. They were thrown into a random room and none too gently might I add. Miroku landed on the bottom followed by Kira, then Sango, and on top was Kagome. 

"Ok not that this isn't comfortable or anything, but could you both get off of me." Kira felt like she was getting crushed so she could only imagine how Miroku was feeling since he was on the bottom face down. Kagome and Sango got up as quickly as they could apologizing a mile a minute. All in all it took a few moments for the group to collect themselves and get air back into their lungs.

"So where should we go from here? And where is here anyway?" Kagome looked around and noticed that they appeared to be in a hallway of sorts. She saw a door to both her right and left, but when she tried to open them they were locked.

"They're locked." Sango came and tried to knock one of the doors down with her boomerang, but it was bounced off by a barrier.

"I guess we have to go down the hall." Kira and Miroku nodded and began to walk down the hall closely followed by Kagome and Sango.

**

* * *

**A demon resided in a large room of a castle. His form was large and his skin a dark purple. Two horns resembling a bull sprouted from his head and overly large fangs hanging over his jaw. His eyes are a blood red and his claws that were placed on very large arms were razor sharp. 

"Priestess why do you continue to defy me?" The young priestess with brown hair and eyes turned hatefully to the demon.

"I have a name demon." The demon chuckled.

"It matters not to me Naomi." Naomi just shook her head.

"Just leave me be. Why should I be cursed with your presence in both lifetimes?" The demon chuckled.

"Ah, but I am so very fond of you. Now why did you chase those people away? I need their power to once again be living. Don't you as well wish to walk amongst the living again." Naomi continued to glare at him.

"Anything I have ever valued in life is gone. Why would I want to go back to the living? Just so that I can be betrayed again and die? No I want it to end." The demon glared at her and snatched her by the neck.

"Listen here wench. You are to do as I say. I was the one to help you in your revenge remember. Also did you forget one small little detail?" The demon held a sly smile, but then changed into one of fury. "I OWN YOU! You gained power to affect the living in exchange for your soul remember?"

"Go to hell." The demon threw Naomi aside and laughed.

"I will give you a chance to redeem yourself my little Naomi. Go and retrieve the fools who followed you and bring them to me. If you do so I might even make you my queen when we are revived."

"Queen." Naomi spat the word out as if the word itself were diseased.

"Yes I do expect to rule over quite a bit of land when we're free."

"Your ego shall be the end of you. That and your inability to think things through." Naomi disappeared from the room with a deep scowl set in place and the demon looking quite smug.

**

* * *

**Natsuki and Inuyasha quickly left the room to find themselves in a large hallway. Adorning each side of the wall were large suits of armor and each held a respectable weapon in their hands. Dust littered the armor and cobwebs were spun between them and their weapon of choice. Inuyasha looked down both sides of the hallway and wasn't sure which way to go, that is until Natsuki went right past him and went left. 

"Where are you going?" Natsuki shrugged causing Inuyasha to stare at her coldly.

"Don't know, but I believe the priestess is somewhere in the middle of the castle, so let's try and get there." Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest making his red haori bunch.

"What makes you say that's heading to the center?" Natsuki felt like punching him, but merely growled to the best of her ability.

"Mutt, I don't know and frankly at this point I don't care, but we need to head out because we very well can't stay here." Inuyasha glared at Natsuki.

"Fine you go that way and I'll go this way." Natsuki was really steaming by now and Inuyasha's stupidity was getting to her. Honestly who splits up purposely in a situation that is meant to separate in order to kill? The only time you go against that is if there was no other way. Basically the priestess is trying to kill them off one by one. When Natsuki thought of this she scoffed.

'Fine, if the idiot wishes to die, then so be it. I can at least tell Kagome I tried.' Natsuki continued left a couple paces before Inuyasha was hurled at her. If it wasn't for her quick reflexes she would have been sent flying along with Inuyasha. What she did do was drop to all fours as Inuyasha flew over her, missing her by about a foot. Natsuki looked at Inuyasha who was sever meters in front of her. He was not moving, but he was still breathing.

'Hell of a time to fall unconscious.' Natsuki sarcastically replied within her mind. Natsuki had quickly turned around to see what had caused Inuyasha's fall so to say only to see that the armor had come to life and more importantly it was heading right for her. Upon closer inspection one of the eight had a couple minor scratch marks upon his chest plate.

'Inuyasha must have attacked it and the hit was rebelled.' Natsuki bit her lip in contemplation while she ran to Inuyasha's body. As quickly as she could she gathered him up and placed him upon her back being careful of her dangerous bow. It didn't take long due to her rigorous training with her body as well as to ignore the pain that shot through her arms at the strain. In moments she was up and just in time as a huge ax was swung at her from one of the armor. She cursed loudly and began running instinctively to what she hoped was the right direction.

**

* * *

**Miroku was feeling a bit unsteady and so with every sound he heard he reacted. After a time looked behind him seeing Kagome and Sango gripping their weapons in the ready. Kagome's grip was so tight that her knuckles had turned white and her hands were shaking. When she looked in his direction he smiled warmly at her hoping that it might calm her some. When she relaxed slightly and her hands no longer shook he smiled again. Sango, on the other hand, looked determined and calm, even though he was sure that her mind was going a mile a minute trying to think of every scenario. It was only one of the many things that he loved about her. Next he looked behind the two to see Kira. She held her Sai in her hands that were on either side of her. Her eyes are guarded and he could see that she was inspecting her surroundings. Nothing went unnoticed by her. He took notice of how cautious she was, especially when she wanted to be behind the group. He could think of only two reasons as to why she would do that. One was she was looking out for them and the second was that she did not trust them and wanted to keep an eye on them so that they could not do anything with her watching. Miroku was betting on the later of the two. 

Kira kept a lookout, feeling really uneasy. She had a feeling that things were going to get complicated and just knew they were going to have to deal with something other than the priestess. She wanted to turn around and head back so she wouldn't have to deal with it, but since she was stuck in the place she merely continued to follow the others. Following corridor after corridor they ran into a set of stairs. Without much thought the four climbed them and was met with a wooded oak door. Miroku being in the lead went to open it. When the door knob began to turn everyone raised their weapons. Miroku slowly pushed open the door, to avoid making any noise and alerting whatever may be inside. They, however, did not expect what they found. A woman with light brown hair and light blue eyes was crying in one of the corners of a very cluttered and cobweb infested room. When they entered the tear stricken face turned to them. Pure pain and despair were in her eyes and a sense of helplessness written on her face. Kagome being who she was wanted to go to her, but was held back by Kira and Sango who both grabbed one of her arms, Kira of course being careful with her Sai.

"Are you trapped as well?" Not getting a response the woman continued. "People have been trapped here before, that is until the demon devoured them."

"The demon?" Miroku and Kira asked together.

'I knew it was going to get complicated. Sometimes I wish my feelings were wrong.' Kira groaned mentally and continued to watch the woman.

"But I thought the priestess controlled the castle."

"No the priestess is just another victim; only she doesn't know it. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen and then… and then…" The woman broke out into tears again. Kagome had ended up breaking free of both Kira and Sango and went to comfort the woman.

"I'm sure it's not your fault and you were only trying to help your friend. I know this might be asking a lot, but could you tell us what happened so that we can help?" The woman nodded her head and tried to contain her tears. Once fully under control the woman began to speak.

"Naomi was a good priestess and hearing that people were disappearing around this castle she became worried. I held her back from going because I didn't want her to disappear too, but when a survivor came back with a story of a demon there was no one who could stop her. When it began getting late and she still wasn't back yet I was beginning to become frantic. That's when I went to her lover Haku so that we could search together. By the time we arrived at the castle it was too late. Naomi was dead and there was nothing I could do. I ran to her and shook her, but nothing happened. I cried hard into her shoulder holding her close until Haku had taken me and held me. I just cried for the longest time. Then out of nowhere a blinding pain filled my back and then all I saw was black. When I came to I was floating above my body and the demon and Naomi before me. I ran and ran until I found this place. The only place in the castle he doesn't know about."

"So the demon killed you?" The woman shook her head at Kagome.

"No it was Naomi… she looked so angry… like I had betrayed her, though I don't blame her. I wasn't there to save her and I should have."

"Why so that the two of you could die together?" The woman looked to Kira and shook her head. "Then do not say such things." The woman was quiet for a bit, but then continued.

"The demon and Naomi killed each other and then he tried to kill or eat her for her power."

"But then you and Haku came and the demon decided to use her to lure more people here for him."

"But she would never." Miroku shook his head.

"The demon must have twisted and manipulated her. I bet that the demon was the one to convince her that you betrayed her somehow." The woman was silent and Kagome didn't like that.

"Can you lead us to the demon?" The woman looked to Kagome in shock.

"But it will kill you." Kagome shook her head.

"I have some powerful friends. We are going to kill the demon and save you and Naomi." The woman smiled.

"My name is Nina by the way." Kagome smiled.

"Nice to meet you Nina I am Kagome and the others are Miroku, Sango, and Kira."

**

* * *

**Natsuki growled to herself as she shifted Inuyasha's weight. He still had not waken, even though they were being chased by more than a dozen suits of armor. She was doing well to avoid their attacks, but since her arms were badly hurt and holding the weight of Inuyasha, she could not attack. So she just kept running down corridors and eventually came to a dead end. To her right she noticed a door, but it was locked. She looked to her left and noticed that the door was hung open. She quickly got in and threw Inuyasha on the floor so she could shut the door. The armored suits quickly began attacking the door and noticing that she and Inuyasha were trapped held the door as best she could. That was when Inuyasha decided to come to. 

'What happened and why does my head hurt.' Inuyasha held his hand to his head as he sat up slowly. 'What is that noise?' When Inuyasha's eyes refocused on his surroundings and saw Natsuki pushing against the door in attempts to hold something off. That's when it clicked and he remembered the suits of armor.

"What happened?" Natsuki wanted so badly to punch him in the face, but since she was a little pre-occupied she didn't and couldn't.

"You fell unconscious after your attack rebounded. Now help me out." Inuyasha after looking to the door brought Tetsusaiga out and threw it at the door barely missing Natsuki.

"What the hell." Natsuki flung back, but noticed that the sword acted like a type of barrier. Any attack on the door was rebelled. She was impressed by the sword.

"So how did we get here?" Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"How else? I carried you here and those things were pretty fast. Though it would have been easier to outrun them if I had left you there." Inuyasha glared, but then looked her over. Her bandages were soaked in blood and already blood was dripping. He felt a pang of guilt, but since he didn't want to admit it he tried to cover it up.

"Well why didn't you wench." Natsuki shook her head.

"I couldn't leave you to die. Kagome would be furious with me." Inuyasha huffed, but then looked around the room. Spotting a bed he went over and took the under sheet of it and walked over to Natsuki. When he sat down he began to tear the sheet into strips. Since it was underneath blankets the sheet was clean.

"What are you doing?" Natsuki even though knowing what he was doing couldn't believe it.

"What does it look like? I'm making temporary bandages." Once finished he had Natsuki sit next to him who was being very stubborn.

"Let me see your arms." Natsuki keeping her senses trained on Inuyasha, gave him her arms. She listened as he used his claws to tear her bandages off as he had with the sheet. Once the bandages were removed he noticed that her arms were worse than before.

"Why are they worse?" Natsuki lowered her blind fold to look at her arms. All the time she was ignoring the pain and now she noticed that it was at its worst, meaning that the power had finally left her arms and they can heal now.

"The priestess' power was still in my arms so of course it made them worse. Good thing is that it finally dissipated and they can finally heal." Inuyasha nodded and used the remaining of the sheet to clean her arms as best as he could. After he did that he re-bandaged her arms with the sheet which was a soft shade of green. Natsuki looked to Inuyasha and knew that she had to say it. She didn't want to, but then again he didn't have to help her either.

"Thanks." Inuyasha looked surprised.

"For what." Now Natsuki glared. "I mean it, what for? You're the one that had ended up saving my butt. You could have left me to die there and told Kagome that you tried. She would have believed you so don't feed me this crap that you had no choice to save me because you did and you were hurt further because of me. It must not have been easy lugging me around. I just want to know why you did it and I want the truth. I know you don't like me and it would be easier for you with me out of the way." Natsuki sighed. She had a feeling that he would ask and part of her didn't quite know the answer.

"I don't know I just couldn't leave you to die no matter how much we fought or hated one another." Inuyasha was speechless for a moment and as quickly as he could, came with a comeback.

"You know you're ruining a perfectly good thing here." Natsuki looked confused so he elaborated. "You know our fighting? How can we fight if I respect you kinda? You just had to save me didn't you." Natsuki actually chuckled.

"You fight with Kagome and besides we will fight, only we won't hate each other now." Inuyasha crossed his arms and pouted.

"I still think you're ruining a good thing here." Natsuki smiled and shook her head and saw that Inuyasha too was smiling. Soon the smile turned into laughter and they both simply laughed. It felt good especially since neither have done so in a long time. It was healing in a way and it was hard to stop, but soon enough it came down to a chuckle and then to silence.

"So basically until the others take out the priestess we're stuck here." Inuyasha smirked.

"So I'm stuck with you until then." Natsuki shrugged with a sarcastic look on her face.

"Looks like it, just try not to bore me to death in the mean time."

**

* * *

**Nina walked cautiously down corridors and peering around corners. Other than that it was the same pattern as before. Miroku in the front, Kagome and Sango in the middle, and Kira taking up the rear. 

"Where are you headed?" Naomi stated from behind the group. Kira being the closest reacted quickly and brought her Sai up and held it to Naomi's throat.

"Looking for you Naomi." Naomi glared at Kira.

"Do it. I tire of this after life." Kira pressed the blade closer, but before it could do much damage Nina stepped in.

"Please don't hurt her." Kira raised an eyebrow and turned to Nina.

"She killed you and you don't want her hurt." Naomi glared at Nina.

"Don't try to protect me, especially after what you did to me." Nina looked away, not being able to look Naomi in the eye. Kira saw this and pushed Naomi up against the wall and her Sai dug into her. Surprisingly she didn't bleed, but since she was dead maybe she shouldn't be surprised. After all blood is a source of life. She did continue only because of the look of pain that crossed Naomi's face.

"How dare you say such things? Nina loves you and would never have done anything to hurt you. She risked her life in search of you and was devastated when she saw you dead and this is how you repay her? You kill her in life and apparently again in death." Nina glared at Kira.

"Don't speak of things you don't understand. Nina betrayed me. She stole my love from me." Nina looked at Naomi shocked.

"I would never do such a thing." Naomi glared.

"Then why were you in his arms?"

"He was trying to calm me when you died. How could you think that I would betray you like that? I know that I didn't save you and I'm sorry, but I did not try to take Haku from you." Naomi's eyes widened and she tried to remember.

'It can't be… Then I… No I refuse to believe that it was me who betrayed NO' Naomi struggled against Kira and ended up vanishing.

"Where'd she go?" Kagome asked out of confusion.

"Back to the demon. I can feel it. One of the effects of being connected to this castle. You know where everyone is at, except that one room of course." Kira and Kagome brightened at this.

"Then do you know where our two friends are?" Nina closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened them again she nodded her head.

"Yeah they are on the other side of the castle trapped in a room." Kira nodded.

"Then let's take care of this ASAP before they kill each other." Everyone nodded in agreement.

**

* * *

**"How long have we been here?" Natsuki shrugged. 

"Can't have been too long, but it feels much longer." Natsuki looked at Inuyasha and watched as his claws tapped the wood flooring.

"I hate waiting."

"You're impatient." Inuyasha made a grunting noise. After a stretch of silence Natsuki wanted to ask something and Inuyasha could tell.

"Just spit it out already would ya?" Natsuki nodded.

"How did the priestess die and what was she to you?" The look on Natsuki's face was completely serious and sincere; that is the only reason that Inuyasha did not react violently to the question.

"Why do you ask?"

"Everyone avoids her like the plague and avoid even mentioning her around you. Why is that?"

"The priestess was Kikyou and my first love. Everyone avoids talking about her because Kagome is her reincarnation."

"Yes I know this." Inuyasha looked aggravated, but continued when Natsuki held her hand up telling him to go on.

"She died from a half demon named Naraku. He made it look like we betrayed one another. She had ended up dying from fatal injuries and took the jewel with her to her grave. I, on the other hand, was stuck to a tree for fifty years until Kagome set me free and brought the jewel back into this world."

"The jewel?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah it was in her hip and it ended up breaking when she tried to save this boy. Key word being tried. Sure the boy was saved, but now the jewel is broken, hence shard hunting. Basically we don't talk about her because of that and because Kagome and I used to have feelings for one another."

"One more question." Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched.

"What?!"

"Why do you want the jewel?"

"You're really going for the personal questions aren't you?" Inuyasha sighed. "I wanted to become a full demon, but now I don't know if that is what I want anymore. The times I've transformed I became a beast that would hurt my friends. I don't want to be a beast."

"That's good. I don't think I could trust you if you did."

"Yeah laugh it up." Natsuki shook her head.

"I'm not laughing." Another stretch of silence ensued, but this time it was Inuyasha who broke it.

"It's funny." Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"What is?"

"The fact that we hated each other before this and now look at us." Natsuki nodded.

"Yeah and you answering those questions; I didn't think you would." Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, but now I have a question of my own." Natsuki gave him his full attention and nodded.

"Its only fair I guess."

"Why are you so mean?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow. "Fine defensive, but either way you must have been happy at some point right? What happened?"

"Yeah I was happy at one point. My mother and little brother were my world, but now they're gone and all that I have left is Kira and my revenge."

"Revenge? What happened?" Natsuki stared at the floor.

"They were killed in front of me and now I am after their killer. I just can't get over the fact at how helpless I was. I couldn't do anything to save them. They counted on me and I failed them."

"And now you train so you wouldn't fail someone such as Kira again and to get your revenge? So was that what you were doing when you left the first time."

"In a nutshell, yeah. Ok I know I said that I had only one more question, but I got another." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Go on." Natsuki smiled.

"Would you be my training partner? I could help you with your sword and strategies and I could use the practice."

"What makes you think I need practice with my sword?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to answer that?" When Inuyasha's face didn't change Natsuki elaborated. "You swing it wildly with no real form. You would be able to harness its power better if you were able to use it to its fullest. I am only stating my professional opinion." Inuyasha did not look too happy, but had to admit that he could use the help.

"Alright, but we'll see who needs help during training." Natsuki chuckled.

"Yeah we'll see."

**

* * *

**Naomi ran to the demon in a state of confusion. She didn't want to believe that she killed her best friend and for what? For revenge? What revenge? If Nina was right then she sold her soul to the devil. 

"You… you liar…. How could you?!" The demon laughed.

"How could I? I'm a demon love; it's what I do." Naomi threw herself at him, but the demon simply flung her aside.

"You're mine remember?"

"Yeah I remember how to be free of you as well as to save the others. Naomi charged once more at the demon though this time she was glowing a soft pink. When her body collided with his she disappeared and the demon was set on fire. His claws tore at his skin, and he fell to the ground hard. After a moment a drumming like sound could be heard within the beast. His heart was pounding and his blood felt like liquid fire coursing through his veins. The demon smirked in triumph until Naomi's voice could be heard.

"Now you are living and can be sent straight to hell where you belong. I am no longer bound to you." The demon smirked.

"Who needs your soul when I am living? Foolish priestess, such a waste too. Oh and what do we have here?" The demon turned to the doorway to see Nina, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Kira.

"NAOMI!" Nina cried out and ran to the demon. Kira was the one to stop her making it about half way to the demon.

"He'll kill you."

"I'm already dead so what does it matter?" Kira shook her head.

"You have your soul." The demon laughed fully and loudly causing Kira's eyes to harden.

"Ooh a sentimentalist. How touching."

"You are going to die for what you've done to these two." The demon held a smug look.

"Yeah I'd like to see you try."

"Kagome are you ready for this?" Kira looked at Kagome for, but a moment to see her nod.

"Can't fight me on your own?" The demon barely had a chance to utter the words as Kira's Sais was heard throughout the room. She ran at the demon and instead of a direct attack she kicked its feet out from under him. As she went to drive one of the Sai into him he rolled out of the way and quickly jumped to his feet. In retaliation he brought his large arms up and went to swipe Kira with his claws. His movements were slow making it easy for Kira to dodge his attempts.

"Stay still human."

"What are you having difficulties in dealing with a human?" Kira taunted him. The demon grew in a rage and his attacks were becoming more off and sloppy.

"Sango!" Kira called and Sango threw her large boomerang at the demon. The demon not sensing the attack turned around in time to see the boomerang slice through his right arm. It fell to his side in a sickening thud and in his pain he knocked the boomerang back with his left when it came back for him.

"Wench!" The demon howled as he ran for Sango. Miroku however was the one to meet him and he struck him in the head sending him flying back to Kira. Kira seeing an opening to his right shoulder jumped and dug her Sai into him. At that very moment a sound was heard across the room followed by a bright pale purple light heading straight for them. It had hit the demon and in a matter of moments all that remained was a pile of dust and his screams of agony. Across the room Kagome held her bow in front of her and sighed a breath of relief. For a moment nobody said anything and merely relished in the moment. Nina though came forward with a sad smile.

"Thank you now I can finally move on." Miroku nodded his head.

"It was an honor." Nina smiled warmly at everyone.

"Nina come on." Nina turned to see Naomi across the room. With a large smile she waved everyone off and followed her. When the two were gone the castle began to disappear. The flooring, the walls, everything. What was left were charred remains in a very large open field. They also noticed that it was just beginning to get dark.

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK SO LONG?" Inuyasha came running, screaming at them at the top of his lungs. Not far behind him Natsuki came. What was strange was the fact that Natsuki was the one holding onto Tetsusaiga.

"Hey numb nut did you forget something." Inuyasha turned around to see Natsuki with his sword. Everyone held their breath when Inuyasha ran back to Natsuki fully expecting an all out brawl, but all that happened was that he took the sword and placed it back into its sheath. No growl, no glare, nothing.

"Ok what the hell happened in our absence?" Kira looked between the two and simultaneously both Inuyasha and Natsuki shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Inuyasha?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Nope not a clue."

"Miroku are we missing something because moments before they hated each other?" Miroku smiled down at Sango and Kagome who was listening in.

"Yeah, but let's look on the brighter side. It appears as if they don't hate each other making future events much simpler. Plus we won't have to worry that they'll end up killing each other."

"MOMMA!" Everyone including Inuyasha, Kira, and Natsuki saw Shippo come bounding to Kagome. He looked very happy to see her again and didn't stop until he was in her arms once more. Sporting a huge grin Shippo hugged Kagome tightly.

"Please don't send me away again, please." His eyes were so large and hopeful and Kagome smiled back.

"Shippo I can't promise that, but I will wait to do so ok." Shippo nodded knowing that was the best he was going to get. Kirara came in shortly after and bound over to Sango who accepted her with open arms. Suddenly a sound of clapping could be heard. It started out soft at first, but then it grew louder and another joined in. Everyone's attention was drawn westward to see two demons. One was a silver fox demon and the other a dark bat demon.

"Did you miss us Kagome?" Youko called out to Kagome and in a matter of moments everyone's attention turned to her.

'What have I gotten myself into this time?' Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and watched the two approach confidently.

* * *

**JennyTheWhiteWolf: **_Hi everyone I hoped that you all enjoyed the chapter! I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as i can. Also if you can review that would be great. I would love to hear from you and love it even more if you have ideas and/ or any critisism. _


	6. Burning and Trapping

**JennyTheWhiteWolf**: _Sorry that this has taken me this long to update. I have no idea how it got to be this bad. Especially since the chapter had been so close to a finisha for so long. Anyway that is no excuse and I plan to put up future chapters and to let you know I had decided to re-do my summary.  
_

Jessie is Loved- Jessy love I bet you can't believe I actually put a chapter up huh :) anyway you read and tell me what you think about it ok.

* * *

Youko traversed the forest gliding from branch to branch looking like a silver blur among the tree tops. His piercing golden eyes scanned his surroundings until they landed upon Kuronue who in turn appeared as a dark contrast against the bright azure sky and the crisp fluffy white clouds that soared over head. Youko was so deep in thought that he had failed to notice his friend coming ever closer until he was right next to him.

"Something on your mind?" Still focusing ahead of himself, Youko gave a slight nod of the head. He had been thinking of many things, but what plagued his mind was of recent events that had occurred.

"Yes it seems that the woman and her friend have joined the young miko's group." Kuronue looked at Youko with surprise, but that had quickly faded into a smirk.

"So now you can be closer to the miko and still keep an eye on the girl." Youko said nothing in response and Kuronue chuckled. "You do know that getting the gem from her will be harder than ever now right?" Once more Youko had remained silent and continue jumping from tree to tree. The silence that came over the two of them lasted well unto they had caught up to the small little groups trail and from there they begun to follow it.

"Yes so then that leaves us a couple options. One is to wait in the shadows for the opportune moment, or reveal ourselves to them and get close to her. Which would you prefer?" Kuronue held a questioning look as he gazed at Youko.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" When Youko did not respond Kuronue chuckled. "You already know what we're going to do and whether I agree or not you're going to do it anyway, so asking my opinion is pointless." Youko chuckled.

"Not pointless my friend, never pointless. At least I will know when I'm disregarding your opinion." Kuronue mock glared at Youko.

"Thank you, that is very touching, shows how much you care." Youko jumped down from the trees to land amongst the road. Leaves cluttered the area almost hiding it from view.

"You do know that I do acknowledge what you say." Kuronue landed gracefully beside him and crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Yeah I know, so let's go pay the little shard hunters a visit shall we."

**

* * *

**"MOMMA!" Everyone including Inuyasha, Kira, and Natsuki saw Shippo come bounding to Kagome. He looked very happy to see her again and didn't stop until he was in her arms once more. Sporting a huge grin Shippo hugged Kagome tightly.

"Please don't send me away again, please." His eyes were so large and hopeful; Kagome couldn't help but to smile back.

"Shippo I can't promise that, but I will wait to do so ok." Shippo nodded knowing that was the best he was going to get. Kirara came in shortly after and bound over to Sango who accepted her with open arms. Suddenly a sound of clapping could be heard. It started out soft at first, but then it grew louder and another joined in. Everyone's attention was drawn westward to see two demons. One was a silver fox demon and the other a dark bat demon.

"Did you miss us Kagome?" Youko called out to Kagome and in a matter of moments everyone's attention turned to her.

'What have I gotten myself into this time?' Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched the two approaches confidently. All at once she could feel everyone's eyes on her and it was quite unnerving. People had to blink at some point or another, but from where she was at no one was blinking; merely a constant stare in her direction.

"I can explain." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her sternly.

"You better damn well explain. Who the hell are they and how and why do they know your name?" Kagome scratched the back of her head while trying to find an answer that wouldn't freak him out. Quickly she had come to the conclusion that nothing she could possibly say would put him in any sense of the word ok with how they knew her. She decided to explain it as quickly as she possibly could and before Inuyasha could have a chance to butt in and blow things out of proportion. She just hoped that he wouldn't catch all of it.

"The-other-night-I-sensed-a-jewel-shard-and-when-I-went-to-look-for-it-I-ran-into-them. In-the-end-they-gave-me-the-jewel-shard-so-everything-is-ok-right?" Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded trying to absorb, even comprehend what she was saying. Miroku and Sango too were having difficulties keeping up and Shippo and Kirara weren't interested. Natsuki and Kira, however, understood her fine and neither one looked happy with her.

"You Did What?" Natsuki glared at Kagome, even though Kagome couldn't see due to the blindfold. Kira quickly approached Natsuki and pulled her back and stepping forward. Natsuki could be a little harsh and knew that was the last thing that Kagome needed.

"Why didn't you wake anyone?" Kagome looked to the ground, not sure what to say, but knew she had to say something.

"It was late and the shard was close. If I needed help I could have easily called for it." Even to her the excuse sounded pretty lame. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and glared down at Kagome.

"First you didn't tell us about a shard and now you go off looking for them without us. What the hell were you thinking or were you even thinking at all?" Kagome looked away not able to face his gaze because she knew that what he said was right. Even if she could have called for help doesn't always mean that it would have reached them or it could have been too late.

"Don't be too hard on the girl and besides no harm was done right?" Inuyasha and Natsuki both glared at Kuronue though Inuyasha's obviously had more of an impact.

"Nothing happened this time and I will make sure it doesn't happen again." Inuyasha glared at Kagome daring her to say otherwise.

"I am sorry. I realize now that I should have woken someone up and shouldn't have gone alone, but now we should go and rest. We also have to take care of Natsuki's arms. They're bleeding pretty badly."

"What happened to you?" Natsuki glared at Kuronue.

"That is none of your concern." Natsuki had turned to the voice and decided that she was not going to like this demon. His voice was low and seductive with a hint of mischief, something Natsuki did not want to trust for some reason she didn't know. Kuronue in turn scowled in her direction, an expression that was apparently not used often.

"I was only asking-" Natsuki cut him off.

"Why because you were concerned? Please, as if I'd buy that one. Go off and find yourself an easy paying whore to spend your nights with because believe me when I tell you that I am not interested." Kuronue's eyes darkened as he stared at Natsuki.

"What makes you think that I would even consider the likes of you to warm my bed? Not only are you unattractive, but you're an annoying human wench. A sniveling coward of a woman who thinks herself high and mighty. Get off your high horse and come walk down here with the rest of us." Natsuki's hands clenched and her eyes narrowed. She contemplated taking the blindfold off just so she could fully glare at him. She then took a deep breath and slowly released it before she commented further. Everyone in the clearing was watching the two of them intently.

"You would be lucky to get any woman into your bed for starters, but truly that is beside the point. The point is even if you got your hands on a woman I doubt you'll know what to do with her. Get past your over inflated male ego and fuck off." Before anyone could say anything Natsuki had stormed off and out of the clearing leaving a very angry Kuronue.

'Ouch Tsuki that was harsh even for you, then again his retort was no better.' Kira shook her head and then redirected her attention to the two demons.

"So what is it that you two have come for. It can't be for idle conversation or our company for that matter." Kuronue still sulking left it up to Youko to explain.

"We have a score to settle with the one known as Naraku and heard that if there was anyone that would know of his location then that would be you." Everyone, but Kira turned serious expressions his way. Kira couldn't help, but feel a little confused and out of the loop so to say. All she knew was that she wouldn't want to be this Naraku character with how dark everyone's expression turned.

"So you have come in hopes that we could provide you with information." Miroku asked with the underlining of why exactly they were there and if that was all that they had come for.

"That and to ask for your aid in being rid of him."

"No." Inuyasha glared at him and Kagome had looked at him in question. "I already know where this is headed and I do not want the two of you apart of our group." Youko had held up his hand silencing Inuyasha.

"Listen to our proposal. You and I share a common enemy and he is difficult to track and even more difficult to kill. Now we are offering our services and our aid. Can you honestly afford to turn us away?" Inuyasha glared at Youko. He knew he was right, but both being his pride and stubborn disposition refused to accept it.

"We can manage fine on our own and we don't need you." Sango looked at Inuyasha and shook her head.

"Inuyasha he is right. We can't afford to turn him away." Inuyasha turned to her.

"Why are you taking his side." This time Kagome was the one to speak.

"Inuyasha I know for a fact that it is simply your pride getting in the way of things so let it go for once and think of the group. We may not have ever said it, but I'm sure we have all felt it. We could very well die trying to merely reach Naraku. To think of actually having to face him. It terrifies me and here help comes along and you are so quick to spurn it. Could you live with yourself knowing something happened to us and you could have done something to prevent it." Inuyasha's ears lay flat to his head. He felt terrible and couldn't even look Kagome in the eye. He mumbled a single word under his breath and like Natsuki he too had left and gone in the same direction as she had.

"What did he say?" Miroku asked still looking in the direction that Inuyasha left.

"He said fine." Kuronue repeated.

"You sure he said that?" Sango asked just to be sure. Kuronue had the greatest urge to roll his eyes and lifted his hands to his ears.

"These are not decoration woman and besides bat demons have greater sense of hearing over any other demon." Sango held her hands up in defense.

"I was merely asking. I don't want to get on Inuyasha's bad side. He may be stubborn and prideful, but he's still my friend." Kuronue said nothing and glared at the direction the two had left.

"So now that's settled we might as well head back to camp." Kagome and Kira both felt that tonight would be the beginning a very long and stressful night. Neither one of them looked forward to it in the slightest.

* * *

Natsuki had started a fire in a clearing surrounded by trees with a small opening leading to an open field. She was glaring into the fire still thinking of the demon known as Kuronue.

'How dare he say such things, that pompous self centered ass. The only one who could ever be allowed to say such things is Kira and maybe even Kagome...' Natsuki shook her head trying clear her thoughts to no avail. Then when Natsuki was about to start a new stream of curses Inuyasha comes into the clearing shouting profanities in the air she could only guess was directed toward the two newcomers.

"They bothered you two huh." Inuyasha grumbled a bit.

"You can say that and to think we're actually gonna be stuck dealing with the two of them for who knows how long." Natsuki narrowed her eyes toward him though to Inuyasha it appeared that she was just turning to look at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsuki's question was answered by the rest of the gang coming into the clearing followed by both Kuronue and Youko. Natsuki clenched her fists together, her nails digging into the palm of her hand.

"What are _they _doing here?" The question was directed to Inuyasha who was currently glaring at Youko. Youko himself made no response as he jumped into a tree on the border between the field and the small secluded camp site. Seeing as Inuyasha was unwilling to answer the question, Miroku had taken the liberty.

"They are here to join the group and we could use all the extra help." Miroku hopes that Natsuki wasn't like Inuyasha who won't listen to reason. Natsuki in turn looked between Kuronue and Youko. None knew how she would react so they were watching her very carefully.

"Hn, fine let them stay. See if I care. After all we are merely temporary companions after all, nothing solid. We are expendable." Natsuki moved from her place by the fire and walked towards the dark and denser part of the clearing. She did not get far due to Kagome who had ran the short distance to stand before her blocking her path.

"Do you really mean that?" Natsuki took a deep breath before looking directly into her blue eyes. In that moment she could not answer. In all truth she had said the words in anger, but realized that even so part of her felt them to be true, at least in part. Why even try to hold onto something you know will fail you in the end? It hurt less to give up. Kagome seeing the answer in her eyes sighed.

"No one here is expendable, not to me. Though it hasn't been long, both you and Kira have been a great help. I enjoy your company and wish you to stay for however long you wish to remain with us." Natsuki sighed and swept her hand through her hair.

"Leave it to Kagome to be the peacekeeper. You always were." Natsuki gave a small smile and let it fall after but a moment. She saw the confusion in Kagome's eyes and realized what she had let slip.

"Well who else would do the job better? Inuyasha?" At that everyone began to chuckle some into full laughter. Inuyasha though crossed his arms and glared at anyone and everyone.

"Let us pray that day never comes or we will all be in trouble." Kagome smiled and looked Natsuki full over. It was then that she had noticed how badly Natsuki's arms were bleeding.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner of your arms? You're bleeding badly. Please sit while I get something to clean them with." Natsuki then decided to remove her blindfold and assess the amount of damage. From the parts that were visible and from what she could tell were already getting worse, maybe even a start of an infection. Natsuki nodded her head and sat down. While Kagome had retreated to gather her enormous yellow backpack from Kirara, Natsuki began to slowly remove her upper arm guards followed by the lower ones. After that she removed her left fingerless glove shortly followed by and the right black and white glove. Through all of this she clenched her teeth along with every other muscle in her body. Large areas of her arms she had no feeling what so ever. Those areas were the worst and went through each layer of skin and bleed profusely. It was strange for it looked like a string of blackened skin running all along her arms. The parts upon the outer of the third degree burns were what caused the excruciating pain. Most of the nerve roots that were not burned were exposed and now sending constant jolts of pain. If she were not so stubborn and used to handling pain she would be whimpering long before now.

"That looks terrible. Are you going to be ok?" Sango held a concerned look. She had seen when people were badly burned. If it gets bad enough you can die.

"I'll be fine trust me. The body is stronger than you seem to think. You would need to burn more than this for it to be fatal. Right now it's more of an annoyance than anything else." Sango did not look convinced and Kira shook her head from where she was. Natsuki was always like this, always putting up the tough act so as to avoid any real sort of emotional confrontation. God forbid if someone actually cared for her. It was then that Kagome had come up with a large first aid kit, two small hand towels, and a couple bottles of water.

"We would first need to clean your arms. It's going to hurt..." Natsuki nodded in understanding and sat perfectly still as Kagome began washing her left arm, cleaning off the dried caked on dirt and dried blood. Kira wanting to help came and took the other cloth and proceeded to do the same as with the right arm. The clearing was silent as the two were tending to Natsuki's burns. Kuronue was glaring at Natsuki who in return pretended that he didn't exist. Miroku and Sango would occasionally give Natsuki a concerned look and then would stare off into the distance. Shippo and Kirara were watching everything taking it all in. Soon both of Natsuki's arms were covered with medicine and bandages. Kira then gave Natsuki a small yet sad smile and went to lean on a tree close to the fire. In the time that it took to take care of Natsuki's arms it had become dark.

"We may as well call it a night. I'm too tired to be hungry anyway." As Kagome said this she went to grab her large sleeping bag that was attached to her yellow backpack. She then placed it close to Kira where she was close to the fire, yet not too close either. Shippo quickly scrambled over and got into the sleeping bag with Kagome. Sango had beckoned Kirara and became comfortable next to her side. She also made sure that Miroku was a decent distance away lest his hands begin to 'stray'. Both Inuyasha and Kuronue jumped into the branches of a different tree as had Youko before them. All three began to go into the lightest of sleeps, that way if anything were to happen in the middle of the night they would be the first to respond. Natsuki sat close to Kira, on the opposite side of Kagome.

"Going to sleep tonight?" Kira asked in the gentlest of voices so as not to disturbed those already falling asleep.

"Unfortunately I do need to." Natsuki sighed and laid her head upon Kira's shoulder. Upon relaxing her body a wave of fatigue hit her hard. It felt like every muscle fiber within her suddenly gave up. She knew she was tired and her body was hard put under the strain, but she failed to realize just how much so. Kira looked at Natsuki seeing just how tired she truly was.

"You need to start taking better care of yourself Tsuki." Natsuki was asleep before the words had even left her mouth leaving Kira to shake her head at her.

"Silly girl, one day you're gonna end up killing yourself." Kira placed her head upon Natsuki's and fell into a light slumber.

**

* * *

**_Darkness seeped into every space leaving not even specks of light to give shape to anything. Fear gripped Kagome and she began to run. Whether she was getting anywhere not she didn't know, but what she did know was that she had to get away from something, someone. Voices echoed around her, but they were too muffled to understand. Then the voices left and she was alone and a chill crept up her spine. Too tired to run any further she fell to her knees and cried. She didn't know how long she stayed like that until she felt two warm little hands resting upon either shoulder. Kagome jumped from the unfamiliar contact and turned to see the two silhouettes of the bat and wolf demon children._

_"Don't be afraid. We are here to help you." Kagome calmed some, but still seemed pretty tense._

_"Who are you two and why do I dream this? Why am I so afraid? What am I running from? and who is that speaking? I don't understand and I can't remember whom I could have forgotten." The children looked between themselves and then redirected their attention back to Kagome._

_"I am Mizuki__and he is Kiyu.__**" **__Mizuki the bat demon spoke this time. Kagome gasped as she saw color appear where their eyes were. Mizuki has bright azure blue eyes with specks of silver and Kiyu has sea green eyes._

_"What happened? Why can I see your eyes now?" _

_"It's a step to remembering who you really are and who we are representing." Kagome sighed._

_"I know that you told me that you were the people most precious to those I have forgotten, but that doesn't help me remember them any better." Kiyu nodded and walked over to stand directly in front of her._

_"Close your eyes and relax." Kagome looked doubtful at Kiyu, but complied to his wishes and closed her eyes. It took longer for her to calm herself, but after several moments calmed her breathing and relaxed her body. When Kiyu told her to open her eyes once more she was shocked at what she saw. She was in a park and a little girl sat on the swing making little patterns in the sand with her feet. The moment the little girl looked up and their eyes connected Kagome realized that the little girl was her when she was younger._

_"Kiyu what's going on?" Kiyu smiled._

_"Watch." Kagome again looked to little Kagome who turned to see two blurry children around the same age. It was strange because they had human shape but any feature or color was unidentifiable and when they spoke no sound came out of their mouths, but little Kagome clearly understood and commented back. Again no sound came out of her mouth either. Kagome tried to make sense of it all, but it only confused her further._

_"They are the ones you forgot. The more you remember the clearer they shall be to you as will we." Mizuki pointed to both himself and to Kiyu. Then the image of the children and the park vanished leaving the three once again in the dark and the only light was coming from the boy's eyes._

_"Just answer me this. Have I met either of you?" Mizuki answered._

_"You and I have not met while I was alive, but you have met Kiyu before he died as well." Kagome looked at the two of them sadly._

"_Both of you are dead? That's awful. Please don't tell me that you died this age, so young." The boy's eyes became sorrowful._

"_Yes sadly. I just wish that I could have been there for my sister." Kagome nodded to Kiyu and at that moment wanted nothing more than to hold the both of them, but refrained from doing so._

_"Will they be mad at me for forgetting?" Kiyu smile and reached out to touch her lightly on the cheek._

_"No, they could never be mad with you and besides it wasn't your fault." Kagome was about to thank both Kiyu and Mizuki, but when she looked up they were both gone._

**

* * *

**Kagome woke and instantly regretted it for the light nearly blinded her followed shortly by a series of sounds shuffling to and fro.

"Finally awake I see." As Kagome's eyes began to focus she realized that it was Youko who stood before her and offered her a bowl of ramen. She then looked around and noticed that she was not the last to wake. Natsuki sat propped on a tree with sweat upon her face and her entire body tense and rigged.

'I hope she's ok. It could be from the infection in her arms...' Kagome sat up fully and accepted the bowl Youko was offering her and as she took it he sat down beside her.

"Does he always awake as that?" Kagome looked at him confused, but turned to see Inuyasha shouting something at Kuronue who in turn winced at his high tone. Kagome in turn winced with him knowing how sensitive his ears were and could only imagine how much his ears were hurting him.

"I feel kinda sorry for the guy and yet part of me is thankful he chose a new person to yell at." Youko shook his head and gave off a slight smile.

"Well that doesn't help us any." Kagome gave him a confused glance.

"He gave me an earful earlier. Trust me my ears are still ringing." Kagome laughed and gave him a sympathetic smile and began to eat the ramen before it got cold. After she finished in record time she rushed over to Kuronue's assistance. Sango and Miroku weren't helping very much and most often gave up and watched the one sided argument. Surprisingly both Kirara and Shippo were nowhere in sight just like Kira. When she saw that Kira wasn't there she knew instantly that they were with her.

Youko watched Kagome critically as she went to his partner's aid. What was he doing here? It seemed more than simply retrieving a simple gem right? Even if said gem was quite the rarity, but is it truly worth it? He wanted to say that being with the group was merely business, but another part knew he was overly curious about the girl. Something was different about the girl and his curiosity only increases with her demonic appearances. During her sleep last night she had emitted a slight demonic aura, enough to wake him. He wanted to know why this was happening and what exactly the cause was. He shook his head to clear his head of all his questions. It would not bode well to lose track of your surroundings with unfamiliar surroundings and people, especially people.

**

* * *

**Kira walked within the forest holding Kirara in her arms. The fire cat was quite content and purred loudly due to Kira's attentions. It's not often that she gets carried around AND to have them rub that one spot just behind her right ear. She was in heaven and was quite oblivious to Shippo's long list of questions.

"So what's your favorite color." Kira smiled.

"That's easy, green. Hm... are you always so active so early in the morning?" Shippo laughed and jumped to Kira's shoulder.

"Most of the time I like to sleep in, but today when I saw you leave I wanted to know where you were going. So you see its really your fault I'm like this now." Kira lifted a single brow in response.

"My fault, now how can that be my fault. You could have stayed all snuggled up with Kagome, but instead you ran off after me."

"How could I sleep? I was too curious. I'm a kid remember, adults usually know that kids can't leave things well enough alone. You'd think that you would know something like that already and besides I'm a fox; it's in my nature." Shippo smirked while Kira shook her smiling slightly.

"Well thanks to you I know now." If possible Shippo's smile grew larger. "But now our walk shall come to an end."

"End?" Shippo looked into her face to see her scan the area with her eyes. That's when he noticed the more familiar surroundings. They were coming full circle. That's when he began to detect the series of noises that was coming from camp.

"What's going on?" Kira shrugged.

"Don't know. How about we go and find out?" Shippo nodded with a smile on his face.

"Yeah." What the two of them found was something that neither of them suspected. Sure they were expecting something different, but certainly not this. Kuronue looked to have fallen or pulled down suddenly for he now lay awkwardly upon the ground with Natsuki's shaking form held tightly to him her head pressing against his chest. Apparently he had landed on his arm which was pinned under him while the other tried to pry Natsuki's death grip off of him. Sango was holding onto a tree to support herself or else fall to the floor laughing. Miroku himself was holding onto his sides laughing as well. Youko stood off to the side looking rather amused at his partner's predicament. Kagome was the only one who was trying to help him though her giggles prevented her from doing much other than irritate him.

"Will one of you please stop laughing long enough to pry the wench off of me please?" Kira at a loss said all that she could at that moment.

"What happened here?" Kagome giving up went to Kira. Maybe she could help.

"Kira was making some noise during her sleep which bothered Kuronue so he tried to come wake her when she suddenly turned to grab at him. Well at that he sort of fell and now it is as you see. His arm is pinned and she won't let go. Her grip is strong her arms and legs." Kira saw for the first time that Natsuki's legs had Kuronue's in a firm death grip. It was merely the fact of his awkward landing that makes it difficult to overpower her. When everything clicked in Kira burst out laughing at the two of them. Oh she was not going to let this go that was for sure. It was only when Natsuki's whimper did all laughter stop and watched as she had begun to cry into Kuronue's chest. Kuronue stopped all movement and stared down at her. Something about crying women bothered him greatly. Kira had then made her way over to Natsuki and began to shake her shoulder. That made her arms tighten if possible and Kuronue glared at her.

"Hey don't glare at me I am trying to help." Kira shook her head and brought her attentions back to Natsuki. This was strange sure Natsuki was tired, but this was ridiculous and why wasn't she waking? She is normally sleeping on eggshells it would seem. The slightest noise usually woke her up, but this? It was then that she went to feel her forehead and felt how hot it was.

"She's burning up. I can't believe I didn't notice. Her infection is worse than we thought. We need to clean the wounds and apply more medicine then if she doesn't wake to drink then we must make her." Kuronue shifted and with Kira's help freed the arm that was trapped beneath him and now had it lay upon Natsuki's back.

"So will you take her off my hands now?" Kira sighed and looked to Natsuki who was sweating now from fever and sobs racked her form. Through all this she remained in deep sleep unaware of her surroundings.

"Actually I would very much like it if you would stay with her while Kagome and I treat her arms. We can't have her on the ground or else dirt and bacteria may worsen the infection. I don't want to chance it and I don't particularly want to wake her either. If there is one thing I know its Natsuki. She would be as stubborn as ever and not want to be treated. Please bear with me on this. After we're done we need to find the closest village as soon as possible to treat her better. If not I don't even want to think what the infection will do." Kuronue was about to protest, but Kira intervened.

"I know you don't like her, but there is a kinder side to her and one that is not seen often. Just please do this favor for me. Who knows maybe she will be nicer to you for doing this." Kuronue rolled his eyes.

"What do I care how she treats me she is-" Kuronue stopped what he was to say after another whimper escaped Natsuki. He sighed deeply and knew that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Why the hell didn't he just walk away when she annoyed him? Now he was stuck with her quite literally. So he had managed to unlock her legs upon him so that he maneuvered himself to sitting against the tree that Natsuki herself once rested upon and shifted her to rest in his lap. She still clung to his chest, although her face now rested in the crook of his neck. Her legs clung to either side of him, straddling his waist. If it were anyone else and in any other situation he might have enjoyed this, but it was Natsuki and it was not the best of situations. Kira then came forward and took hold of Natsuki's right arm with great effort and removed the bandages. The burn was red and it felt hot to the touch. That was not a good sign and asked Kagome for the burn medicine.

"We will need to make some more soon. Miroku can you come and help gather the herbs with me? I know I saw some along the way here." Miroku nodded his head toward Kagome's reply and Sango had gathered the medicine that they had to come and help Kira change Natsuki's bandages and apply the medicine and to put new bandages on. Shippo had gotten a cloth from Kagome's bag and put cool water upon it. He walked quietly and placed the cloth on Natsuki's forehead.

"I hope she gets better soon." Kira smiled at Shippo and nodded. Kuronue watched the interaction and saw just how dedicated Kira was to Natsuki. How had Natsuki got someone to devote themselves and love her the way that she does, this cold hard and troublesome woman? It didn't make sense. Youko meanwhile shook his head and either out of boredom or wanting to follow the girl he left in the direction of Kagome. Great now he was stuck for who knows how long. This was going to be a long night.

**

* * *

**Youko followed Kagome and saw the worry etched into her features. He himself couldn't understand how Kagome's feelings could be so strong for someone that she had known the better part of a week. He himself had the closest tie with Kuronue and it took years for him to grow on him. She was so different than anyone that he has come to know.

Miroku looked back and noticed Youko's gaze on Kagome. He seemed confused and wanted to chuckle at him. He must be trying to figure her out. He had given up on that a while back. If anything that confused him about her he would simply put off as a Kagome thing.

"Kagome how much medicine did you bring back with you?" Miroku gave a sideway glance to Youko and saw his curiosity about her home.

"I'm really low actually. We went through it rather quickly, too quickly. Like Kira said, we really need to find the closest village. Also it's getting colder. I know we're still in fall, but winter isn't too far away. I'm just worried about her. What if she doesn't pull through?" Miroku shook his head and grabbed hold of her hand after placing a freshly picked herb within his makeshift basket of the front of his robe.

"She will be fine Kagome. You yourself have seen her stubbornness. She will not go without a fight." Miroku gave her hand a small squeeze before he let his hand drop back to his side. Kagome smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Yeah your right thanks Miroku." Miroku simply smiled in return. Youko had hung back simply observing the, what he called as human interaction. A small smile graced his lips and he shook his head.

**

* * *

**A sound of crunching bone and the tearing of flesh could be heard from a distance and the reeking smell of corpse hung in the air.

"Master Kyokotsu the jewel shards are close. The ones who possess them are approaching." A young boy in a black suite, gold armor padding and jade ties commented to the monstrous form of a large man, if you could get away with calling him as such. His form was towering over the trees. His hair was light blue and had no order and had a wild look to it. Markings were on his face, but the most fearsome part of him were his large sharp teeth.

"I see it was worth coming here before my brothers do the same. Kohaku was it not? You are free to leave. That is all, but I will have that shard in your back." The boy now known as Kohaku jumped from his spot on the tree branch and held up his chained sickle and sliced off his hand with a sickening thud.

"I'd advice against such deceit." As Kohaku said this the sound of buzzing could be heard and large overgrown insects came into view.

"Ah you're under his protection. Very well then I will leave you alone. I value my life especially since I have been resurrected from the grave." Kyokotsu gradually picks up his hand and places it back on his arm. Where it was cut glowed pink and then all traces of his hand being severed were gone. Before the boy left he noticed the bright glow of the jewel in his forehead.

With the boy gone Kyokotsu began to feel antsy as well as hungry. The last bunch of demons did not nearly quench his appetite. That's when the sound of wolves came to his ears. He grinned in a anticipation. When he came upon them he swung he fist and managed to toss one quite a distance. It was caught however by a tall man in furs and armor. He held his onyx black hair in a ponytail atop his head and a fur headband covered his forehead. A sword was at his side though he had no intentions upon using it. His icy blue eyes glared daggers at the monster of a man before him.

"Keep your hands off my wolves."

"Is it you? Are you the one with the sacred jewel shards?"

'Huh he's huge.'

"I will have the jewel shards and your life." Two wolf demon in furs like the one before them trembled. One had a white mo hawk while the other had white hair on the sides and black on the top.

"What did he say?" "Look at the size of that thing." The white and black haired wolf responded to the one with the Mohawk.

"Huh so you're the specter I've heard about. Just as the wolf demon tribe elders said. You reek. You stink of corpses and graveyard soil. You're neither demon nor human." Kouga called to Kyokotsu.

"I still smell? It's been some time since I emerged from my grave."

"Ah he didn't blink an eye." "Is he really a specter?" Both Hakkaku and Ginta responded to one another.

"I have to eat more and add to my muscles. You over there will become one with the great Kyokotsu." Kyokotsu reached out his hand to try and grab at Kouga, but he was to fast and dodged to the side.

"No chance, damn you to hell." Kouga jumped up into the air and delivered a devastating kick to Kyokotsu who fell backwards and landed upon his back.

"How dare you lust after my blood and that of my companions." Kyokotsu sits up and simply looks back at Kouga.

"I see you have shards of the sacred jewel in your legs."

"Kyokotsu you say, tell me what kind of beast are you?" 'I don't smell Naraku on this one, so I'm certain he wasn't born of his flesh.' Kyokotsu grinds his teeth back and forth before answering.

"What do you mean what am I? I am human, isn't it obvious?" Ginta and Hakkaku manage to hid behind some shelter of rock as the stare at the scene.

'No way.' 'That's impossible.' The two shake at the thought of the creature before as being 'human.'

"So you're an average man who happened to appear alive from the grave." Kyokotsu smiles and points his thumb to his forehead.

"Thanks to this sacred jewel shard I feel much better than the first time I was alive."

'A sacred jewel shard?' Kouga glared at Kyokotsu.

"How did you get a hold of that?" Kyokotsu lunges at Kouga who backs away.

"And what if I told you? You would still end up in my belly?" Kouga jumps back again and does a flip in the air before landing back on his feet.

"You're in serious trouble if you think you can capture me with such clumsy moves." Kyokotsu emits a type of growl.

"This is how I kill the quick ones like you." Kyokotsu picks up beneath the ground a staff with a long chain that's connected to a metal ball. He spins it to get the momentum up and then lunges it at Kouga. He jumps up and Kyokotsu tries to take a swing at him with his other hand although he merely grasps air.

"Nice try, bad aim, and aim straight if you're gonna hit me." Kyokotsu tries to hit Kouga with the ball while Kouga charges at him, but Kouga avoided it every time.

"Missed again." Kyokotsu out of anger strikes again and Kouga manages to get to close and the rocks from the ball crashing to the earth struck out at him and knocked him back. Kouga being quick on his feet jumped up quickly to his knee.

"Your tough guy act isn't fooling anyone." Kouga gets up and starts to create his miniature cyclone of dust and began to run circles around Kyokotsu who tries to smash Kouga with the ball and chain.

"As if those tactics would work on me again." Kouga lets the ball purposely come at him and he jumps as soon as the ball crashes and breaks the chain with a well delivered kick. Kyokotsu is thrown backward, but before he fully recovers Kouga charges in and kicks him in the head. Kyokotsu recovered far quickly than Kouga thought possible for someone his size and manages to swipe up Kouga and brings him to his mouth. Kouga then grabs a hold of Kyokotsu's head and twists it so that his chin is facing the sky. Kyokotsu falls forward and crashes to the ground.

"Hm, that's a pain in the neck." Kouga turns his back to Kyokotsu and begins to walk over to both Ginta and Hakkaku, however, Kyokotsu not dead brings his fist up and punches Kouga who lands hard several feet away.

"Ha so you thought you beat me?" Kyokotsu picks up his broken weapon and hits Kouga with but his chain. Kouga brought up his arms to brace himself against the blow. Kyokotsu brought the chain up to hit him again, but Kouga rolled out of the way.

"He's still alive?" Kouga was grabbed by Kyokotsu who then righted his head.

"So much for your assumptions. Now I will devour you, jewel shards and all."

"You think so? Devour this?" Kouga punches into Kyokotsu's forehead and pulls out Kyokotsu's jewel shard.

"My sacred jewel shard." Instantly Kyokotsu turns into a pile of bones and Kouga lands in the middle. During his fall the shard had slipped through his fingers. Spotting it not but an arm lengths away he tries to reach for it, but is stuck. Out of nowhere a giant insect comes and takes it away.

'That's one of Naraku's poisonous insects. So he was the one manipulating Kyokotsu.'

Kouga sat on a boulder while Ginta and Hakkaku examined the bunch of bones with the other wolves who were trailing behind them.

'Hm I wonder how Kagome is fairing? Maybe I should stop pestering her this time. I no longer hold feelings for her, but messing with mutt face is far too tempting to pass up. I don't know maybe I will just talk to her and then mess with the mutt. Who knows maybe I could convince her to join in.' Kouga was smiling at the thought of Kagome teasing Inuyasha with him. He knew it was a long shot, but who knows maybe Inuyasha pissed her off that day. Kouga deciding to pay the shard hunters a visit called forth Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Alright we're heading towards Kagome for a visit." Both cheered, but that was short lived since they saw Kouga dash away leaving them to follow.

"Not again? Kouga please not so fast." Hakkaku called after. Ginta trying to catch up to Kouga while encouraging the wolves to pick up the pace.

**

* * *

**"So Kyokotsu's dead is he?" Crows were cawing in the background of a very bloody battlefield and bodies lay everywhere.

"Yes master Jakotsu." A feminine man sat atop a rock with one of his feet resting upon his other leg. His elbow upon his knee and his head resting upon his hand. His dark locks were held up with some sort of clip.

"Serves him right I suppose, stupid fool. Well I guess Kyokotsu was the weakest one of us all. So what's he like?"

"huh?" Kohaku looked at Jakotsu confused.

"You know, my opponent, this Inuyasha. Is he really handsome?"

"I think perhaps that you would be the best judge of that." Jakotsu smiles and brings his hands together.

"I can't wait, Inuyasha."

**

* * *

**Kuronue was irritated. Natsuki was burning and sweating and he had the privilege of carrying her. Oh and she wouldn't let him carry her bridal style either. Doing so would sacrifice 'her' warmth. She still straddled his waist, her arms encircling his chest and her face cradled into the side of his neck. He of coarse had no other option had to support her weight by having one arm below her bottom and the other on her back. He was praying for a village to come to sight. Natsuki was a beautiful woman, don't get him wrong, but she herself was unappealing to him. He could hear the snickers from both Youko and Miroku. This was torture and he didn't know how long before he simply dropped her or if needed pry her off of him to leave 'cool off'. Everyone else was either too concerned with Natsuki to notice or in Kira's case simply didn't care.

'A village better appear soon or I will leave this wench of a woman on the forest floor.' Natsuki chose that moment to shift her weight. A small groan came from him in response and he glared at her as if she knew. Luckily Kira's voice broke through to his inner cursing of the woman.

"A village is up ahead." Everyone let out a sigh of relief, but none so more than Kuronue. As the group made their way into town the villagers began to shy away at Kuronue, Youko, and Inuyasha. They did not react though do to the fact that humans travelled amongst them. Out of the forming crowd, a young woman approached. Her hair was short and brown and her eyes pale grey. She wore the tradition red and white priestess outfit and approached the group with caution.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kagome had come forth and smiled at the woman.

"My friend was hurt by a dark priestess and we needed a place to help heal her wounds. It is quite serious since it has managed to get infected." The woman looked over to Natsuki and examined the bloodied bandages.

"Yes they do appear serious. I will prepare a hut for you. In the meantime I wish that you know that I do not permit any sort of violence within my village. If any of you are to act out I will remove you." Kagome nodded her head in understanding. The woman nodded.

"The name is Maya. Please follow me." The group followed Maya to the outskirts of the village on the other side and gestured toward the large home. When they entered they realized that it held several rooms of no small size.

"Tell me where to place her." Kuronue seemed to glare at anyone and everyone. Maya directed him to a room in the back. The room was dark and bed laid beneath a window which looked out over a small part of grass and which then begins the entrance into the large forest. In a rush he literally ripped Natsuki off of him and tossed her on the bed. She groaned in discomfort and he in the movement. After that he ran from the hut, but of course with his keen sense of hearing he could still hear the snickers of Youko and Miroku following after him.

* * *

**JennyTheWhiteWolf**: _Anyway I hope that you like the very late chapter and I hope that my reviewers haven't given up on me. In any case please review and tell me what you think. I do love to hear feedback :)._


End file.
